Forbidden Puppet
by MoonLightFight98
Summary: Crossover InuxYYH Hiei and Yukina have been taken by a man wearing a white baboon pelt, and now is forcing Hiei to collect the shards of the Shikon Jewel. Will Kurama, Inuyasha and the others free Hiei from the man or will Hiei be consumed by his own hate
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I'm posting another story! But not by myself me and a friend Forfirith the dark angel decided to write a fic together!

FFTDA: Yup! We worked hard on it so please be nice and review!

MLF98- This is our first Inu/YYH Fic so don't be surprused if the beginning is short the chapters should lenghten.

FFTDA: Also this has **Yaoi** If you don't like yaoi its not to late to press the back button!

MLF- But the only Yaoi couple we have so far is KuramaxHiei or then that its standard pairings in the anime.

FFTDA&MLF98: Please enjoy!

**Disclamier:** We don't own if we did we probably would've let Hiei kill Kuwabara.

* * *

Hiei opened his eyes slowly. He sat up slowly and looked around seeing he was in a place he didn't recognized. Hiei moved to stand up and winced, his hands immediately going to his Jagan where the pain resided. It felt like something was in it but it was impossible, no one could force open his Jagan.

Then Hiei sensed that there was someone else in the room. He turned around, his arm immediately heading for his katana, but didn't un-sheath it. There before him was a little girl with snow-white skin and hair, two snow white flowers on either side of her head, and a white kimono, with soulless black eyes carrying a mirror. Hiei dropped out of his stance when he felt that she was no threat.

The little girl turned around and silently left the doorway after she was a few feet away she looked behind her to Hiei.

'_Guess she wants me to follow.'_ He thought walking after her.

They walked in silence and Hiei took this opportunity to look around. He could tell that he was in a Japanese mansion that hadn't been used in centuries…well that's what he remember Kurama telling him.

'_Kurama…'_ He thought. He was so deep in thought about Kurama that he almost didn't notice the little girl stop. Hiei mentally kicked himself for letting his guard down in a place he didn't know.

The white child opened the door for him and gestured for him to enter. Hiei didn't trust her but entered the room.

When he entered he could feel a high ki level and instantly tensed, "You do not need to worry. I won't hurt you." Said smooth but gruff voice.

Hiei looked over to the other side of the room where the window was located. He could see the outline of the figure through the see through straw panels.

Hiei walked towards him pushing aside one of the panels and stared at the man.

He was strange. Red eyes that glinted with malice, and stern face that had lips smirking at him, long dark brown hair up in a ponytail, he was wearing a dark blue male kimono (1) with two purple strips with a weird golden flower design on them.

"Come sit. I won't hurt you." He said. Hiei didn't trust him so he glared at him not moving an inch from where he stood.

When he saw Hiei did not move he still had that smirk on his lips, "Hiei…" He muttered. The said person felt his eyes widen, "How'd you know my name?" He demanded/asked.

The lord of the mansion chuckled, "I know a lot about you. How you were tossed from the Koorime Island when you were nothing but a mere infant, how you grew up hating everyone and everything. Even how you won't tell your own sister that you're the brother she's looking for." He said calmly.

Hiei growled at him hand reaching for his katana, "Who are you?" He hissed out. The lord chuckled, "You may called me…Naraku." He said.

Hiei growled at him and let his hand grip the handle of his katana when Naraku stood up, "I wouldn't do that Hiei. I you try to kill me well…" He said, and that's when Hiei felt it. An unbearable pain that made every fibre of his body scream in pain.

Hiei collapsed to his knees breathing shakily as the pain faded. He heard Naraku chuckle, "What…did…you…do to…me…?" He breathed out.

"I think you've heard about the Shikon jewel." He said, and Hiei felt his eyes widen, '_The jewel of four souls.'_ He thought. Naraku chuckled again, "So you have heard of it." Hiei glared weakly up at him, "Only a deaf demon…has never heard of the sacred jewel." He spat.

"Well you see there was accident and the jewel broke into many pieces," He said reaching into his sleeve and pulling out the near completed jewel. Hiei felt his breath escape him. The jewel was more beautiful than he imagined, but it wasn't complete.

"As you can see, the jewel isn't complete that's why I need your help." When Hiei heard that he directed his attention from the jewel to Naraku, though his face didn't say it, his eyes asked him to continue.

"I want you to collect the shards for me, and get rid of this half-demon Inuyasha." He said with a sneer.

Hiei smirked, "Why don't you get rid of him yourself? Or is it because you're a half demon as well." He said his smirk widening at Naraku's furious face.

Hiei braced himself for that unbearable pain but it never came. Hiei blinked at Naraku in confusion when he suddenly smirked.

"I think it would be wise to obey me Hiei or else…" He said. Hiei glared up at him, "Or else what?" He challenged trying to stand on his still weak legs.

"Or else your sister will pay for your defiance." He said making Hiei's eyes widen in horror. "You're lying." He whispered falling to his knees again.

Naraku chuckled again, "Come here Kanna." He commanded to no one. Hiei was surprised when that little girl came in and stood in front of Naraku.

"Show me Yukina." He commanded again. Kanna moved the mirror forward a little and an image appeared in the mirror, which made Hiei's eyes widen even further. There in the mirror was his sister chained to the wall her eyes closed, and a boy with tied up brown hair wearing a demon exterminator's outfit with yellow amour with a chain-scythe as his weapon.

"I give the word and that boy will kill Yukina." He said. Hiei squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want to do this but he had no choice…He didn't want Yukina -his sister- to suffer cause of him, "…I'll do it." He muttered.

Naraku smirked, "I knew you would." He said smugly.

Hiei clenched his hands into fists, _'He'll pay for this.'_ He thought glaring at the ground.

------------------------------------

Emerald eyes slowly opened taking in their surroundings. Kurama sat up and looked at the trees. He always loved to be in the forest maybe it was his fox nature or his love for plants he didn't know.

He looked around trying to see any trace of his companions. He remembered what happened. Hiei and Yukina were pulled through some kind of portal by a strange demon wearing a baboon pelt and him and the others followed.

It was still fresh in his mind.

--------------Flashback-------------------

Everyone was at Genkai's temple having a picnic. Kurama had suggested it since it was a beautiful day.

Hiei was up a tree just above them, while the others sat on a blanket eating happily. Keiko, Shizuru, and Botan were also there commenting Kurama on his cooking while he gently declined saying his mother made it.

Kurama looked up from the tree he was leaning against, "Why don't you join us Hiei? It'll be good if you would." He said smiling. He heard a rustle of fabric and leaves as Hiei jumped down from his perch and landed beside him taking a seat.

Hiei leaned against the trunk eyes closed one knee bent the other flat, his arm resting against the knee while the other hung loosely at his side.

Kurama smiled at him and went back to chatting and eating. It was a peaceful day…but not for long.

Not soon after Hiei had settled down he jerked up eyes darting around looking for danger.

The others blinked at Hiei confused, "Hiei? What's wrong?" Asked Yusuke, but Hiei ignored him standing up and walking away from them looking for whatever disturbed him.

Yukina approached him worried, "Hiei-san…what's wrong?" Her soft voice asked. Hiei turned to look at her his face softening a bit but then hardened and grabbed Yukina close to him as a brown tentacles ripped through the tree's and wrapped around the siblings.

Everyone gasped and got up. Yusuke immediately aimed his spirit gun at them, but was stopped by Kurama, "Don't Yusuke you might hit them!" He said.

Yusuke gritted his teeth in aggravation and lowered his hand. Kurama looked back at them worry shinning in those emerald orbs. He saw Hiei open one of his eyes and stare at him a message being said in their eyes, which made Kurama nod.

Everyone watched as the figure holding the siblings came before them. They couldn't see the face or body cause it was hidden by a baboon pelt and were both shocked when a portal appeared and pulled them in. Instantly Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara followed jumping into the portal.

The last thing they heard was their names being called as they fell unconscious from the sudden strain on their bodies.

----------------End Flashback--------------------

Kurama smiled in relief when he saw Yusuke and Kuwabara but they were still unconscious.

He took a seat on a trees roots his smile fading somewhat, _'Hiei where are you? And please be okay.'_

* * *

That's all for now! Please be kind enough to review we're desprite!

FFTDA: Later

MLF98-Till next time!

Forfirith the dark angel & MoonLightFight98


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! We're back! and with another chapter!

FFTDA- We work really hard on this chapter so please be nice!

MLF98- Again this fic has **Yaoi.** Don't like? don't read!

**Disclaimer-** Don't own! even if we combined our money!

* * *

It was a peaceful day. Everything was relaxing enjoying the humid air. Everything was silent until… "SIT BOY!" Came a furious yell followed by a crashing sound.

Kagome glared at the half-demon that was face down in the ground, "Inuyasha for once could you not hurt Shippo?" She said anger clearly evident.

Inuyasha moved to his feet quickly once the spell wore off and glared back at her, "Sure I'll stop when he stops bugging me." He angrily said back.

Their two other companions sighed. "There they go again." Muttered Sango, "I wonder how long this will last?" Wondered Miroku moving closer to the unsuspecting demon slayer. Sango was about to reply when she felt something-or someone- feeling her up. She quickly turned towards him and slapped him causing Kagome and Inuyasha to look at them.

Sango stalked towards the fighting couple with Kirara following her leaving Miroku behind, but with that 'cat-caught-the-canary' smile he really didn't mind the slap. Shippo shook his head with a sigh and jumped onto Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome grabbed her bicycle and started to follow her, Inuyasha right behind her. Soon after Miroku followed being cautious and not getting to close to Sango.

----------------------------------

Kagome was walking down the path with her friends smiling. She really loved this era. It had some moments when it was peaceful. But she knew better. She knew that demons lurked all over the place looking for the sacred jewel.

'_Naraku…' _She thought venom lacing that though, _'…that despicable coward that never soil's his own hands. Where could he be hiding? We need to find him and get his jewel shards. What could he be planning? He hasn't done anything for days now…is he making another incarnation like Kanna and Kagura? And what about Sango's brother Kohaku?' _She thought.

Kagome frowned and ran those questions through her head. Naraku was planning something deadly if he left them alone for so long.

Her thoughts were interrupted then they heard a cry for help. Kagome and the others rushed ahead till they saw a small girl and a man lying on the ground who was slashed across his chest.

The little girl looked to be around five, she had chocolate brown hair up in a small ponytail, and eyes to match the hair, she was wearing a pink kimono. The man looked to be in his late twenties, He had dark brown hair tied up, and blue eyes, he was wearing a blue kimono top with grey pants, but his top was completely soaked in blood from all the slash marks on his chest.

Kagome gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Sure she seen Inuyasha get hurt in battle, but he was never like that man. Sango grimaced and Miroku shared a look with Inuyasha.

The little girl looked at them, "Please! You must help my Papa!" She said tears appearing in her eyes.

Kagome approach the little girl and kneeled down in front of her, "Don't worry. We'll help him." She said. Tears leaked and slid down her cheeks as she launched herself into Kagome's chest sobbing and saying 'thank you' over and over again. Kagome smiled sadly and wrapped her arms around her.

Inuyasha lifted the man into a sitting position while Miroku took off his top and started applying some anti-septic from Kagome's time. Shippo was on Sango's shoulder now who was talking to Kagome while Kirara rubbed against the girl mewing and purring hoping to help calm her down.

"Could you tell us what happened?" Asked Kagome rubbing her back. The man opened his eyes with a slight struggle, "A demon appeared out of…nowhere and attacked me." He replied instead of the girl.

"Why did he attack you?" Asked Sango, "He said something…about me having… a jewel shard." He mumbled out which caught Inuyasha's attention, "What did this demon looked like?" He demanded.

"He was small around five feet… black hair with some white… and was wearing all black." He said. "And don't forget the eyes Papa." Said the little girl pulling away from Kagome to look at him.

"The eyes I could never forget…a shade of red that looked…like freshly spilled blood." He said closing his eyes and shuddering.

"Poor guy…" Shippo muttered and Sango nodded her head.

Kirara who was sitting beside the girl suddenly tensed and got onto all fours and transformed to her larger form. Sango blinked in surprise, "Kirara what's wrong?" She asked as Kirara moved over to the injured man and monk.

Inuyasha then started to sniff the air, "What do you smell Inuyasha?" asked Miroku, "Blood and smoke!" He said looking around to locate the source but was unable to. It smelted like the smoke and blood was coming from all sides. Inuyasha being the impatient being he is just took off in any direction.

Kagome watched him leave but gasped when she felt the presences of a jewel shard, "Inuyasha!" She called, "What!" He called back.

"I sense a jewel shard!" She said causing Inuyasha to stop, "Which way?"

--------------------------------

Kagome on the back of Kirara with the man and little girl rushed towards the shard. Kagome couldn't help but think that Naraku was behind something. _'Is Naraku making his move? What if he sent another incarnation?'_ She thought.

"Guys!" She called causing Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sango to look at her, "We have to be careful Naraku might've sent one of his incarnations!"

Everyone immediately tensed as they came closer. Once they broke through the thicket everyone gasped in surprised horror. A village was being burned to the ground, but not by ordinary fire, cause the flames were black. Villagers ran past them screaming something about a demon and running into the forest surrounding the village.

The little girl's eyes watered again, as she jumped down, "Hey! Come back! Don't go in there!" Sango yelled but the little girl ignored her and ran into the inferno.

The man sat behind Sango, "You must find her. She could get killed." He muttered. Sango looked at him before nodding Miroku got off Kirara and helped the man off as well. The man sagged against Miroku with a pained moan.

"I got him Sango. Just get the little girl." He said adjusting his grip so he wasn't harming him with his staff arm pinned.

Sango nodded her head and took off into the inferno on Kirara.

Inuyasha looked around trying to find the culprit of the blaze. _'Who would be heartless enough to set a entire village in flames and slaughter them at the same time?'_ He thought as he moved through the village catching glimpses of beheaded men, women, and even children, while others were slashed and some were being burned alive.

Kagome was close to Inuyasha her eyes wide and filled with disbelief. She has never seen such a gruesome scene before even the children were being killed!

Kagome moved closer to Inuyasha and gripped his arm as he pulled it out of her grip and wrapped it around her shoulders. Kagome buried her head into his chest trying to forget the scene before them.

"Are you Inuyasha?" Came a voice from the centre of the flames. A small figure clad in clothes as dark as the flames that were all around him walked closer to Inuyasha with a smirk on his face. The flames seemed to be a part of him as there was no burn marks on his body or skin even though the entire area was covered in the black flames, some of the fire wrapped around him and caressed him as a lover would.

Inuyasha let go of Kagome and pushed her behind him, "Stay back Kagome." He muttered.

"Who are you and why are you attacking this village!" He yelled at the smirking demon.

"My names not important, and as to why I attacked this village…let's just say I don't like humans that much." He replied his smirk never faulting his emotionless voice.

Inuyasha growled, "That's no excuse to destroy their homes and their lives!"

"This coming from a half-breed? You should be killing humans and demons alike, but you're siding with humans?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't see the point in pointless killing. These humans have done nothing to you yet you still take their lives. I only kill those who deserve it." He snapped at him.

"Oh really. Everyone's against me half-breed. It's only fitting that I kill them before they kill me." He said his smirk dropping and his eyes becoming hard. "That can't be true!" Kagome shouted stepping away from Inuyasha "There must be someone you care for and who cares for you!"

"Nope no one. It happens when you're never meant to be born." He said denying his relations with Yusuke and the others.

Kagome felt her chest tighten at the demons words, "What do you mean you were never meant to be born? Everyone is born for a reason!" Hiei closed his eyes and smirked bitterly, "I wouldn't suspect a human to understand what I've been through so don't even try." He said to her his eyes snapping open and glaring at her with cold emotionless eyes that had faced years of torment and pain.

Inuyasha glared back and moved Kagome behind him again, "Stay behind me Kagome. This ones dangerous." He said never taking his eyes off of Hiei. "But Inuyasha, he needs help!" She argued back.

"I don't need help from a lowly human!" He snapped at her.

"Don't speak to her like that!" Inuyasha yelled to him. Kagome mentally smiled, _'It's great that Inuyasha is defending me, but doesn't he usually speak to me worse than that?'_ She thought before sighing both mentally and physically, _'Shouldn't argue with a good thing I suppose.'_

Hiei's smirk returned, "Have you developed feelings for that human half-breed?"

Inuyasha's face-faulted, "D-don't be stupid! She's nothing more than a shard detector!" He said but instantly regretted those words. "A WHAT? SIT!" She yelled as he crashed into the ground.

Hiei blinked and could feel laughter creep up on him but held it back, "Is that why you stay with these humans half-breed? Because you must? Or is it your simple dog nature to follow humans around without arguing?" He sneered in disgust.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled with a mouth full of dirt, while Kagome continued to yell at him in the background, but all of Inuyasha's attention was focused on the demon that was mocking him.

"But then again dogs are so obedient when they're trained right." He continued ignoring Inuyasha's yell.

"Will you stay out of this?" Kagome yelled, making the fire demon glare at her in disgust and anger, "Who do you think you are speaking to you worthless human?"

Inuyasha heard the way Hiei was speaking to her and growled, "Oh is that all you can do half-breed? Growl at me and hope I'm frightened? Or are you waiting for your mistress to order you to attack."

Inuyasha pulled himself off of the ground as the spell wore off, "I don't need to listen to her." He growled out. "Oh really? Then why don't you attack me or are you afraid that you'll lose and run away with your tail between your legs?" Hiei said narrowing his eyes, _'Take the bait dog-boy._' He thought.

"That's it!" Inuyasha yelled unsheathing his sword and made a beeline for Hiei. Hiei's smirk widened, _'He fell for it.'_ He thought flitting out of sight.

Inuyasha stumbled as his attack met with air, "Huh, where did…ARGH!" He yelled in pain as he felt pain on his back.

Hiei stood behind him his katana out and dripping with blood. Which made Kagome gasp. No demon that they had encountered before moved so fast, _'How did he do that? It's impossible! He's faster than Kouga, and he's not using a jewel shard!' _She thought.

Inuyasha used his sword as a crutch to pull himself up on to his feet, "Damn…stupid demon." He mumbled as he looked around for his attacker. Hiei stood on top of one of the burning buildings waiting for Inuyasha to get up, "Some time today half-breed, you're boring me." He said mockingly.

Inuyasha growled and charged at him again.

"Kagome! What's happening?" Called Sango as she returned empty handed. Kirara landed near Miroku and Sango got off her back towards him. "We found the demon that attacked the village. He's some kind of fire demon, and he's so fast! He managed to attack Inuyasha in a blink of an eye! And he isn't using a shard to do it!" She explained.

Sango gasped and looked at Hiei, "Miroku what should we do?" She asked the monk behind her. When he didn't answer she turned her head and glared at the perverted monk who froze with his hand only inches away from her behind.

"Will you answer me you lecher!" She growled at him. "Oh…ummm…I was a little…distracted. What was the question?" He asked making Sango try with all her might to not kill him in a very painful way. "What should we do about the demon?" She hissed.

"I suppose killing it would be a good suggestion?" He said his eyes never leaving her rear end. "Of course but how!" She ground out ready to slap him. "Well since Inuyasha doesn't seem to be doing that good," He said as he actually paid attention to what was happening around them, "Maybe I could destroy him with my wind tunnel."

"Good idea Miroku. You'll have to warn Inuyasha though." She said, "OK. INUYASHA! MOVE AWAY OR ELSE!" Sango sighed, "You didn't need to warn the demon as well you idiot..."

Hiei looked at them when he heard Miroku yell and narrowed his eyes at the two humans. "What! I can't hear you, you stupid monk!" Inuyasha yelled back. Just then he felt a strong wind start to pick up. Hiei lifted one hand and some black fire appeared around it. He heard what Naraku said about the monk.

He sent the black fire straight for Miroku who didn't notice the flame since he was busy making sure that he didn't accidentally destroy anything he shouldn't, but luckily for him Sango did she climbed on to Kirara, "Kirara get Miroku!" She commanded and Kirara roared in reply.

Kirara tackled Miroku just in time to save him from the black flames. Hiei was not pleased with the slayers interference, but he didn't have time dwell on it as he quickly jumped back as Inuyasha attacked him while he was distracted, but didn't come out unharmed as his cloak was tore off by the hanyou's sword.

Hiei growled and mentally cursed himself for letting a bunch of humans and a half-breed land a hit on him even if it was his cloak.

Kagome noticed something. The fire demons right arm was wrapped up in bandages, _'Is he hurt? He doesn't act hurt though.' _She thought, and she gasped in surprise as the bandages let out a little smoke like something underneath it was trying to get out.

Kagome was unsure if Inuyasha had noticed it so she yelled, "Inuyasha! Watch out for his arm! Something's happening!" Hiei glared at her for interfering.

'_Damn that dragon it wants to be free already!' _He thought clenching his katana tighter. Inuyasha noticed that Hiei's focus wasn't entirely on the fight so took this opportunity to attack.

"Kagome what do you think will happen?" Asked a scared Shippo, "I don't know Shippo," Kagome answered truthfully as her eyes continued to look at his arm, "But I know it can't be good."

Hiei flitted out of Inuyasha's attack and appeared beside Inuyasha and punched him while his hand was engulfed with that black fire. Inuyasha felt the searing heat rip through his entire body as he was thrown backwards into a nearby tree by the force of the attack.

Kagome and the others couldn't help but gape at what the demon managed to do. His size didn't stop him from being powerful. "How can he harness such power?" Miroku asked no one in particular, because no one held the answer.

Hiei chuckled, "How do you like my fire half-breed." He said looking down at the fallen silver haired dog. Inuyasha grumbled as he tried to stand, "Inuyasha!" He heard Kagome shout as she ran over to him, "Miroku! Stop Kagome! Don't let her get hurt!" He shouted to the monk who nodded his head.

Hiei narrowed his eyes at him, "If they're such a bother to you, why don't I just get rid of them!" He said harshly as he extended his bandaged arm towards them and released a huge fireball of black fire.

Inuyasha could feel himself panic. He didn't want his friends to die. Especially Kagome. Though he wouldn't admit it they made him feel like he wasn't alone anymore.

Kagome stared in horror as the fireball came closer towards them. When suddenly the wind picked up and the fireball was sucked into Miroku's wind tunnel.

Inuyasha's face looked relieved but his eyes held uncontrollable rage. Inuyasha jumped up and charged at Hiei with his tessiuga and swings down hard. Hiei barely dodged that attack as the demonic sword scratched the side of his ribs.

He jumped away and landed a few feet away not showing any concern with the wound, but laughing at Inuyasha.

Miroku resealed his hand and gripped it painfully as Hiei laughed, "You're gutsy half-breed same with your little friends! I never suspected that monk to suck up black fire from hell." He said with a smirk on his face that was pissing Inuyasha off.

Sango heard what Hiei said and gave Miroku a worried glance before crouching beside him, "Are you ok?" She asked him worriedly. Miroku managed to crack one eye open and give her a pained look, "It…feels…like my…entire body's…on fire…" He wheezed out, "Oh no, what can I do to help?" She asked frantically, "Please tell me!"

"There's nothing you can do human," Came Hiei's voice, "Fire from hell is more powerful than ordinary fire and only I can control it."

Sango sent a glare towards Hiei that even he would struggle to compete with, "Remove your spell from him now or else you will suffer." She spat at him.

"It's no spell woman. The fire going through your lovers body is doing it to its own accord I didn't place any spell. Besides he's a fool for sucking it up." The hi-youkai replied.

"L-lover?" She stuttered out, "He knows us well…Sango my love." Miroku said before wincing in pain. Sango blushed, "Y-you got it all wrong! Me and Miroku aren't lovers!" She said shaking her head in denial.

Hiei opened his mouth to say something but stopped as he felt immense pain come from his Jagan. **_Stop wasting time! You have a mission to do, and I don't remember telling you to mess around! Just kill the half-breed and get the jewel shards! _**Naraku's voice hissed inside his head.

Hiei shakily raised a hand to his head and squeezed his eyes shut in pain. _'A jewel shard?'_ Kagome thought as she saw a faint glow come from his forehead. Hiei winced as the pain intensified and his breath came out as pants, which made Kagome look at him worriedly. She started to subconsciously walk closer to him to see if her suspicions were correct.

Hiei tried to fight the pain, but gasped when a picture of Yukina surrounded by tear gems appeared in his mind, "…Yukina…" He breathed out. "Who's Yukina?" Kagome asked, "What's happening to you?"

Inuyasha growled low in his throat, _'Damn, Kagome's to close. If I try to attack I might hit her instead.'_ He thought watching Kagome get closer.

Hiei heard footsteps approaching him and cracked open one eye and watched as she came closer. Kagome didn't notice him looking at her. She was too busy thinking about what he had said and the name he muttered, _'Yukina? Who's Yukina?' _She thought, _'Why does it appear that this Yukina person bring him pain?'_

**_Quit wasting time! Kill Inuyasha! _**Naraku commanded.

Hiei never wanted to kill Inuyasha even if he was a half-breed. He probably knew what's its like to be alone and hated because of what you are. Besides he did nothing to Hiei. **_I'll waste time as I please! No one and I mean NO one_** **_orders me around!_** Hiei said back, he was about to continue when another picture of Yukina appeared into his head, which took any comments he had away.

Hiei growled low in his throat, and raised his ki as he reached for the knot on the wards. He could feel the dragon clawing, and tearing at the wards struggling to break free.

Inuyasha noticed his demonic aura rising. He felt his eyes widen he had never felt such power before, how could a demon like him have such power?

Inuyasha knew he had to do something as he concentrated on the wind scar, but he had to be careful. He didn't want to hurt Kagome by accident.

Just as he was about to swipe his sword he heard someone yell, "Rei gun!"

Everyone looked puzzled as a blue light headed straight towards Inuyasha. He barely dodged the strange attack at the last second, as a crater was formed where he last stood.

"How could you miss Urameshi!" Came another voice but this one was rougher, and more annoying.

Hiei looked up at them surprise etched across his face, _'Why are they all here?' _he thought, _'And why the Hell are they trying to help me? Have they not learned that I am more than capable of dealing with a pitiful half-breed myself?'_ His face contorted with suppressed rage.

Kagome noticed Hiei's expression, _'Why is he so angry that these people have come to help him? Most people would be happy for the moral support.' _She thought.

Hiei turned his attention back to Inuyasha, "We'll meet again half-breed." He said before flitting away.

"HIEI! IS THAT ANYWAY TO THANK THE GUYS THAT SAVED YOUR ASS?" Yusuke yelled to no one.

Kagome blinked and looked at them as they came closer, _'His name's Hiei? Guess it suits him.' _She thought. "Umm…excuse me, but who are you all?" She asked the newcomers as they were in front of them.

Kurama looked at her and smiled, "I'm sorry it's rude of us not to introduce ourselves. I'm Shuiichi, and what's your name?"

"I'm Kagome. The one with the big boomerang is Sango, the monk is Miroku, the fox demon is Shippo, the two-tailed cat is Kirara, and the one in red is Inuyasha." She said about them. "Wench, why did you say me last?" Inuyasha said but Kagome choose to ignore him so that she wouldn't embarrass herself in front of Shuiichi.

Kurama being the gentleman he is walked up to her, grabbed one of her hands and kissed it gently making Kagome blush, "Kagome a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He commented.

Inuyasha let out a very loud and noticeable growl while Kagome's blush deepened. Yusuke who watched the scene play out laughed, "Stop charming the lady Kurama!" He said.

"Sorry." He said with a small smile and letting go of her hand, "Please forgive my rudeness. My companions are Yusuke and Kuwabara."

Kagome who was still blushing shook her head, "Don't worry about it." Inuyasha was getting more and more annoyed, "Look, I don't care who you are. What I do care about is who your friend is that just destroyed this town!" He yelled at Kurama.

Kurama looked at him, _'He's a half-breed? Those are rare.'_ He thought then something clicked, "Hiei destroyed this village!" All three of them said and Kurama looked around and saw the black fire fading.

'_He did do this…but why? It not like Hiei to do something like this! What in the three worlds possessed him to do such a thing--?' _Kurama was snapped out of his musings when he felt weight on his shoulder and turned his head to see Shippo looking at him, "Hello there little one." He greeted.

"You're a fox demon aren't you?" Shippo asked with wide eyes. Kurama blinked in surprise, "I guess you could call me a fox." He lied, "Most of my friends do."

"But you're a demon right?" Shippo persisted. Kurama sighed he should've known better then to trick a fox, "Well yes I am." He said pulling a seed from his hair. He grew the seed into a rose then his Rose Whip, which left all those who hadn't seen it, in complete awe.

Kurama let it revert back into a rose and handed it to Kagome, "Here a gift." He said. Kagome's face turned red once more as she accepted the gift making Inuyasha close to losing it, luckily though Miroku stopped him with a smack on the head.

Sango approached him, "You're a demon, but you're human." She said confused. Kurama smiled kindly at her, "You're right. It's a little complicated." He said, but then grew another rose, and handed it to her, "Here, Kagome shouldn't be the only one with a rose."

It was Sango's turn to blush, and Miroku's turn to growl and glare, while Inuyasha laughed at him, "Not so funny when the tables are turned is it Monk?" He mocked.

"My, my what a big weapon. You must be a demon slayer, and by the size of your weapon a powerful one." Kurama commented. "T-thank you." She stuttered making Miroku even more furious, "Now, now my dear, aren't you forgetting about us?" He asked as he walked up next to Sango and placed his hand on her backside. Which eventually slipped lower, which caused Sango to turn around quickly and slap him.

Kurama blinked in surprise, while Yusuke and Kuwabara burst into fits of laughter.

"Why can't you act like a proper man! Like Shuiichi does!" Sango screamed at the nearly unconscious monk. Kurama blinked again then smiled, _'They remind me of Yusuke and Keiko.'_ He thought.

Kagome sighed and looked back at Kurama, "Don't mind them they always do that." She said, "It's okay, I'm used to it." He said while looked at Yusuke who recovered from his laughing attack. Yusuke saw Kurama's look and just shrugged his shoulders in an innocent manner.

Kurama rolled his eyes then looked at Shippo who was still perched on his shoulder. "So you're a fox demon that can control plants!" He said excitedly, "Yes, that's right. What power do you have Shippo?" He asked. Shippo smiled, "I have fox fire!" He said proudly.

"Hmm, fox fire. I've heard of that. It's supposed to be hard to master. You're going to become a powerful fox demon when you grow up." Kurama commented.

"…Shuiichi." Came Kagome's hesitant voice, "Yes Kagome? Is something wrong?" He asked in such a way that made her blush again. "Uh…I'm fine. I was just wondering what kind of fox you are." She asked.

"I'm a silver fox." He replied, "You don't look silver to me." Mumbled a very annoyed Inuyasha. Kurama looked at him, "That's because I have yet to master transforming into my Youko form yet."

"Would you be able to show us? Think of it as practice!" Shippo asked enthusiastically. Kurama smiled kindly at him, "Maybe some other time." He said. "Aww." He pouted, "Ok but you have to promise!" He said.

"I promise." He said before his smile fading and looking at Inuyasha with serious eyes, "You said Hiei attacked this village." He questioned. "Hn." Was the answer he received, "Yes it was your friend who attacked here." Kagome answered glaring at the uncooperative half-demon, "Do you know why he would do such a thing?" She asked.

"Hiei would never attack someone without a good reason." Yusuke replied. "Oh really? Then what's his reason for attacking this village?" Asked Miroku standing away from Sango.

"Uh…maybe they…attacked him…?" Yusuke subjected lamely.

"I doubt anyone in this village would attack a demon." The monk countered. "Uh…have you seen Hiei?" He asked. "Yeah, he was…short." Miroku replied.

"Well he's that too, but he practically looks like a kid! I thought he was a child when I first met him!" Yusuke exclaimed.

Kurama looked at Yusuke and crossed his arms over his chest. Yusuke blinked at him, "I'm not helping am I?" He said/asked. Kurama nodded while Yusuke smiled nervously, "Eh sorry." He said.

Kurama sighed, "You know how much Hiei hates to be underestimated. You know what he'd do if he heard you?"

"He probably threaten to disembowel me." He said looking nervously around the area in case Hiei was still in the area.

"But that doesn't explain why your friend attacked this village!" Inuyasha yelled. "Is it possible that Shorty is being controlled?" Asked Kuwabara.

"I don't think so. We've known Hiei for awhile now and he's doesn't have a weakness that I know of that would let someone else control him." Yusuke said.

"That's not necessarily true Yusuke." Kurama voiced in, "You and I both know that if someone got Yukina Hiei would do anything to keep her safe." He whispered so Kuwabara wouldn't hear. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that." He said putting an arm behind his head.

"But it still doesn't make sense if someone did do that wouldn't Hiei just kill them?" He said back.

The green-eyed teen stared at the ground, "Yeah your right." He muttered thinking of the ways why Hiei would do something when Kagome suddenly gasped, "I remember right before you came I sense he had a jewel shard!" She said.

Yusuke and Kuwabara blinked in confusion, "A jewel shard?" They muttered confused.

"A jewel shard from the sacred jewel of four souls… the Shikon jewel." She answered causing Kurama's eyes to widen, "The sacred jewel…?" He breathed, "Wait you said shard, what happened to the Shikon jewel." The green-eyed boy asked.

"Well you see I kinda shattered it to keep it away from a demon." She muttered out blushing. Kurama nodded his head, "Now it makes sense."

"Maybe your friend found a shard and was overwhelmed by the power?" Sango said. "No way! Hiei doesn't like taking shortcuts to power he rather do it himself then have help!" Yusuke said. Sango held her hands in front of her, "Okay sorry." She said. Kurama looked apologetically at her, "Don't mind him he's always like that when he's defending his friends." He said causing Sango to blush again.

"There's only one demon I can think of that can control your friend…Naraku." Kagome said practically spitting his name out. "Who's this Naraku demon Kagome?" The fox asked. "Naraku is an disgusting demon that never soils his own hands. He gets other demons, tricks people, or sends his incarnations to fight us. We've never fought him face to face." The raven-haired girl explained.

Yusuke sighed, "Let me guess he has most of the Jewel fragments right?" He asked, and Inuyasha snorted, "How did you ever come up with that conclusion."

Kurama narrowed his eyes in thought then looked back at Inuyasha, "Tell me something Inuyasha did anything strange happen in your fight with Hiei?" He asked.

Inuyasha blinked at the redhead, "Not really…" He started but was cut off by Miroku, "Yes something weird did happen. His right arm was covered in bandages and releasing some smoke he looked like he was having a hard time control whatever was beneath those bandages." He said.

Yusuke and Kuwabara tensed while Kurama gritted his teeth together, "Damn…tell me Inuyasha did Hiei make a move to remove the bandages or white cloth around his head?" He asked.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in thought, "Yeah he did try to remove them right before you guys came." He answered.

"You were lucky Inuyasha, but you must not let Hiei have the chance to remove either of those." He said his warm emerald eyes becoming cold.

"Why is the big bad demon going to tie me up and burn me?" He asked irritated with Kurama. "No cause you see Hiei has a spirit dragon with him." He said.

Everyone blinked, "What's a spirit dragon?" Kagome asked. "Wait a second I remember my father telling me something about that." Sango mumbled out as everyone listened to her, "He said that a spirit dragon is the ultimate attack to have, but it takes great power and concentration to summon it from the pits of hell, and even trickier to make it stay in this realm before it returns to hell." She explained.

Shippo jumped off of Kurama shoulder with a cry and into Kagome's arms as she stroked the top of his head, "That's horrible. Did Hiei really master such an awful technique?" She asked and Kurama nodded.

"I remember him trying to master that technique. He practically stood up for three days straight. Hardly eating, and hardly letting himself heal. It was hard trying to make him stay in the room so he could rest or heal." Kurama said remembering the Darkness tournament.

"I remember that, and when he finally did master that technique he totally kicked ass." Yusuke said.

"Okay so his right arm holds a spirit dragon but what about his forehead?" Asked Sango. "His head band is actually a ward to hide and mask his Jagan eye." Kurama answered.

"Jagan eye?" Inuyasha asked confused. The fox sighed, "Let me guess you don't know what a Jagan is either right?" He asked while everyone nodded, "I thought as much. Listen I'll tell you about the Jagan some other time, can we please get out of here?" He asked while scrunching up his nose. The smell of burning flesh was making him sick.

"Okay." Kagome said, "You could come with us back to Kaede's." She said making Inuyasha glare at her, "And why would we do that?" He hissed at her, but Kagome just ignored him and started walking away.

----------------------------

Hiei walked through the barrier to Naraku's castle his emotionless mask set into place.

"Naraku isn't pleased with your performance." Came a feminine voice. Hiei stopped walking and stood there looking straight ahead right where he knew she was, "And why should I care if he's pleased or not?" He asked in an emotionless tone that sent shivers down her spine.

Kagura came out from the building to stand in front of him, "if you don't listen to Naraku well…I'm sure he'll show you when you arrive." She said opening her fan and bringing up to her face to hide her smirk.

Hiei glared at her then pushed the wind sorceress a side and went inside.

He walked down the halls and practically slammed the door open. He walked into the room and stood in front of the figure that was by the window. "You've returned." He said not looking away from the window.

Hiei replied him with an 'Hn' and didn't say anything else. "And you didn't kill Inuyasha or get the jewel shards." He continued.

Hiei glared at him, "There was some interference." He said and Naraku smirked, "I told you to stop wasting time but you didn't listen."

The hi-youkai's glare intensified, "So what? I'll get them next time." He said. "You don't understand when I say do something I expect you to do it right away, or else." Naraku said.

Hiei opened his mouth to answer when suddenly he found that he was unable to move, _'No! I must fight it!'_ He thought trying to fight the power of the jewel. "Fight all you want but you will still watch what will happen." Naraku said as he increased the pressure to hold Hiei.

Kanna entered the room and stood in front of Hiei. She moved the mirror forward, and Hiei saw a picture of Yukina appear before the boy threatening to kill her tossed her across the room.

Yukina struggled to get up but not before the boy slapped her hard across the face. Tears welded up in her eyes and Hiei felt his eyes widen in horror, "Please! Why are you doing this?" She pleaded but received no answer as the boy looked at her with soulless brown eyes.

Yukina opened her mouth again when the boy suddenly grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. Tears fell from her eyes landing on the floor as gems, as she faded from the mirror making Hiei stare at his horror-struck face.

"You…bastard…" He hissed out. "Now, now Hiei I'm not a demon you should get angry at." He said before laughing.

'_Laugh all you want Naraku. Cause no one and I mean no one controls me!'_ He thought hatred lacing every thought.

* * *

Whew that was long! Hope you like!

MLF98 FFTDA- Till next time! Later!

MoonLightFight98 & Forfirith The dark angel


	3. Chapter 3

MLF98: Therewe go the next chapter up! Thank you for being patient with us. We've been typing like crazy to finish this chapter!

FFTDA- This has a little Kurama and Hiei moment in it, okay more like Fluff, and again this fic has **Yaoi** you don't like yaoi then why are you reading this fic?

**Disclamier:** We'll own Yu Yu Hakusho as soon as we win the lottery! But even then we have lawyers to deal with.

* * *

It was around nightfall when Inuyasha and the others made it back to Kaede's village. Sango was uncomfortable leaving the injured man with the burned down village, but luckily some villagers came back once they saw the smoke and flames gone.

Kurama sat in front of the fire in Kaede's hut staring into the flames that reminded him of Hiei. He couldn't understand it something didn't make sense. Hiei working for someone that had his sister was very likely, but he would kill the person who had Yukina and then find her with his Jagan eye.

Kurama sighed, oh how he wished that Hiei and Yukina were never taken to this strange place.

Kurama looked up when Yusuke and Kuwabara came back in with some wood for the fire followed by Inuyasha and the others.

The old women that Kagome said was lady Kaede sat in front of him watching him with one of her eyes. Kurama couldn't help but feel a little bit curious on how she lost one of her eyes she seemed to be a peaceful women not prone to violence.

Shippo and Kirara immediately headed towards him when they entered. Kagome asked Miroku why they did that and he replied that if Kurama truly was a fox demon they'd want to comfort him since he's been depressed.

"Um…Shuichi…" Came Kagome's hesitant voice. Kurama looked up from a purring Kirara to Kagome smiling slightly at her making her cheeks heat up, "Yes Kagome?" He inquired.

"Umm…I was wondering why Yusuke calls you Kurama?" She asked trying not to blush. Kurama blinked and sent a mild glare at Yusuke who just blinked innocently at Kurama making him sigh, "They call me Kurama cause it's what my demon name is, Shuiichi is my human name my mother gave me." He explained and she nodded her head.

"So is it okay if we call you Kurama too?" She asked and he smiled at her again, "Its okay if you do. To tell you the truth I'm used to everyone calling me Kurama." He said.

Kirara mewed slightly catching everyone's attention. She seemed very excited. She jumped out of Kurama's lap and ran towards the door. At the same time Inuyasha started to sniff the air, "What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, "I smell something. It smells like smoke…fire!" He said rushing outside everyone following him.

Everyone froze as they saw the village surrounded by black flames. Kurama instantly looked around the area looking for any signs of Hiei, "There you are half-breed." Came Hiei's voice.

Everyone turned around to see Hiei standing on top of the arc on top of the hill. Inuyasha growled at him, "What do you want?" He shouted causing Hiei to smirk, "What every demon wants…the sacred jewel shards." He said.

"Oh yeah like I hand them over to you!" The half dog demon shouted. "Good I usually want to take things with a fi--!" He started to say but stopped as he jumped off the arc barely dodging Kurama's rose whip.

He landed not to far away from him glaring at him, "How dare you attack me fox." He said with an emotionless voice surprised when he felt something wet travel down his cheek. He raised a hand to his cheek to brush it away and is shocked as he sees his blood on his fingertips.

Kurama looked at Hiei with a pained expression, "Hiei I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have too." He said raising his whip. Hiei growled at him, "Big words fox, but will you actually do that?" He said coldly.

Kurama gritted his teeth together angrily. Hiei was right; he would never try to hurt him. "I knew you wouldn't spending all that time in the human world has made you weak." Hiei said looking at him in disgust.

Kurama flinched at the remark, but didn't say anything, "Hiei you bastard! After everything Kurama's done for you, you just insult him!" Yelled an outraged Yusuke. Hiei gave Yusuke a leveled stare, "Could you yell a little louder detective? I don't think they heard you in Reikai." He said smirking when Yusuke's face turned a little red.

"Why you…" He hissed, "Yusuke its okay." Kurama said laying a calming hand on his shoulder. Yusuke turned his head to look at him, "You sure?" He asked and Kurama smiled and nodded his head.

Kurama turned his head towards Hiei, "Hiei I don't know why you are acting this way, but tell me what's making you hate me?" He asked calmly with worry in his eyes causing Hiei to blink confused.

'_Why am I hating him? I don't I care about Kurama too much! Why am I questioning his loyalty? When he's shown me nothing but kindness and friendship? Why am I hating him?' _He yelled inside his own mind narrowing his eyes in concentration.

Kurama saw this and smiled in relief, no matter when Hiei threw insults at him he never really meant to hurt him, _'Come on Hiei. Fight it.'_ He thought.

Inuyasha who was watching them quietly noticed Hiei's arm pulsing, "Hey Kurama, better watch out his arm is acting up." He warned. Kurama glanced at Inuyasha then to Hiei's arm, _'He's right. Hiei's dragon is starting to gain power. But why? Hiei isn't feeding it his ki.'_ Kurama thought to himself.

Kurama opened his mouth to ask the question but stopped as Hiei's eyes, which closed snapped open revealing blood lusting crimson eyes. Kurama took a step back in shock, "…Hiei? What's wrong?" He asked, but Hiei didn't reply verbally he just smirked and reached for his katana.

"Hiei! What are you doing!" Yusuke yelled, _'I thought Kurama got through to him!'_ He shouted mentally. The hi-youkai unsheathed his blade, "Better get ready. I've got some bloodlust to satisfy." He said causing Kurama raise his Rose Whip defensively, hesitant to cause his fire demon any harm, _'Wait a sec…MY fire demon?'_ He thought blushing a little.

Hiei took one step forward snapping Kurama out of his thoughts and he took one step back. Inuyasha tensed as Hiei came closer, "Inuyasha please help Kurama." Kagome begged, "He can't face Hiei on his own."

"Don't worry I will." He mumbled as Yusuke looked at Kurama, _'He can't do this; Kurama won't be able to hurt Hiei. He's probably beating himself up inside for that little scratch he gave him earlier.'_ He thought, _'Poor guy. Sometimes Kurama's way too nice for his own good.'_

Hiei took another step forward enjoying it when Kurama took another step back, he then started to pick up his pace till he was running at them. Kurama was unable to run backwards without knowing where the others were so he stood his ground and waited for Hiei's attack.

Hiei jumped into the air his sword above his head. Kurama flicked his wrist making his whip fly upwards to deflect his attack, which cause Hiei to smirk knowing the redhead would do that. He brought down his sword covering it in black fire as it sliced through the whip like a hot knife through butter.

Kurama tossed aside his useless weapon and reached into his hair for another seed. Sango and Miroku standing in front of him not knowing if Hiei would attack him while he was defenseless or not. To their surprise Hiei just stood there waiting for Kurama to be prepared. He maybe under Naraku's control, but facing the youko he retained a little honor.

But every time Kurama's expression turns into one of sad or hurt he felt a stab where his heart is. Hiei's heart was still clouded with the darkness that the tainted shard created, but slowly it was starting to clear with every second that he was with him.

The fox always found a way to help him, no matter what Kurama was always there for him, but why did he doubt his loyalty?

Why was he fighting him? Why was he trying to hurt him? Why was the dragon feeding off of his hatred and anger towards the one whom he cared for?

Hiei shook his head from all the questions running through his head and raised a hand to his temple. _'Why are all of these thoughts? Why am I seeing Kurama in two different ways? One moment I could swear he was my sworn enemy then the next…he's more than a friend to me? What the hell is happening?'_

Everyone noticed Hiei clutching his head and dropping his sword. Kurama wanted nothing more than to run to Hiei's side and see if he was all right, but he was unsure on how he'd react.

'_What the hell is happening to me?' _He thought as many different images of Kurama flashed before his eyes, some showing him as an enemy, some showing him with the two of them talking together and acting VERY friendly. _'What's real? All of these emotions! I don't know what to believe!'_ He thought as another image appeared, but this one had the fox looking much younger.

--------------Flashback-----------------

Kurama ran a hand through his short hair before returning to tending the plant before him. "Fox? What are you doing?" Said a deep voice behind him.

Kurama blinked in shock before turning his head and smiling at the small demon, "Hello Hiei. It's been awhile since I last seen you." He said turning his whole body to face him.

Hiei raised an eyebrow, "You dodged my question fox. What are you doing?" He asked again, "I'm just tending to this tree." He replied and Hiei looked up at it, "It looks perfectly fine to me." He said drawing his eyes back to the short red-haired fox.

"Well you see… this tree isn't in bloom yet. All the cherry trees are close but this one's behind." He explained looking up to the branches. Hiei walked over and took a seat beside him, he saw Kurama's lips turn into a soft smile, "Hiei you know I'll always be friend right?" He asked, and Hiei grunted in his own way of saying yes.

"Good. Let's make a promise that we'll always be there for each other okay?" He said looking at him with his forest green eyes. Hiei stared back before nodding his head bringing a genuine smile to his face, "Thank you Hiei!" He exclaimed before hugging him making Hiei stiffen and blush from the affection that practically rolled off the fox's body.

-----------End Flashback-------------

Hiei's eyes snapped open fro that last memory, _'That was real. I can tell but, then…why am I fighting him?'_ He thought angrily to himself. Hiei lifted his eyes to look at Kurama, "…Hiei?" He asked pleadingly. Then Hiei's eyes opened wide he remembered, Kurama was his friend, probably closer than that and he was fighting him cause he needed those damn jewel shards that the human girl wearing the white and green clothing had.

Hiei snarled angrily. He didn't want to fight Kurama or the others so his best bet was to get the shards and leave. That's the only way he can do it and not fight.

Hiei picked up his sword and flitted causing Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara to look confused that is until they heard a scream behind them. Everyone turned around to see Hiei holding his sword to Kagome's neck.

Inuyasha growled, "If you so much as scratch her I swear I'll make your life worse than Hell." He threatened but Hiei didn't seem fazed, "Been there done that, just give me the shards and I'll spare her." He snarled at the half-breed.

"Inuyasha please don't let him get the shards." She pleaded tears forming in her eyes, "What? Don't be stupid! Your life is more important than the shards Kagome!"

Kagome smiled mentally, _'Inuyasha.'_ She thought lovingly, while Hiei growled behind her, "I don't have time for this sentimental crap!" Hiei yelled, "Just give me the damn shards, or I'll rip your wench's mind apart!"

Inuyasha growled angrily and was ready to attack Hiei but stopped as Shippo ran out of the hut holding the bottle that contained the jewel fragments, "Please don't hurt her! I have the shards right here!" He shouted.

Hiei smirked throwing Kagome into Inuyasha before flitting to Shippo and grabbing the shards, "Now that I have these I shall take my leave." He said smirking at them all before flitting away.

Kurama stared at the spot where Hiei was, "…Hiei." He muttered his eyes shining from unshed tears. Sango glanced at Kurama, "Damn that Naraku." She hissed, "Why does he gets so much pleasure from messing with other people?" Miroku yelled as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome trying to comfort her.

Yusuke looked over to them, "Has this Naraku guy done this before?" He asked living up to his Spirit detective standards.

Sango nodded her head; "He has done it before…with me." She muttered lowly. "Naraku will do anything for the shards, and now he's sunk to a new low." Kagome said leaning into Inuyasha's embrace. "You make him sound so powerful. If he's as strong has you say how come he doesn't get the shards himself?" The brown-eyed teen asked narrowing his eyes

"You see Naraku is powerful but he never gets involved directly he's always behind the scenes. He never dirties his own hands, and he enjoys seeing others suffer by using the ones they love against them." Kagome explained not once lifting her head from Inuyasha's warm chest.

"Which is exactly what happened here. Naraku knew we couldn't hurt Hiei." Kurama said, "I could have." Inuyasha grumbled as he looked down at Kagome. "But how is he controlling him!" Kurama hissed.

"A jewel shard." Kagome answered for him. Kurama snapped his head up and looked at her, "You said you sensed one early. Do you know where?" He asked. "I'm not sure it seemed to be coming from his forehead but…"

"His forehead?" Yusuke shouted as Kuwabara shook his head, "It must be in his Jagan!" Kurama exclaimed looking worried.

Shippo blinked confused, "You never did explain what a Jagan is." He said hopping onto Kurama's shoulder. "A Jagan is an eye…" He started but was cut-off by Inuyasha, "We kinda figured that part out already!" He snapped.

"Inuyasha! Don't be so rude!" Scolded Kagome pulling away slightly to look up at him but not removing herself, Inuyasha grumbled something that couldn't resemble an apology but since it was so quiet, no one was sure.

Kurama looked between the two and smiled before continuing, "The Jagan isn't something you're born with you can get it implanted, but Hiei is the only one to survive the procedure. The Jagan eye can enter someone's mind and read their thoughts. Sense ki signatures far away, which makes a great tool when finding someone far away. Come to think of it that's probably how Hiei knew where we were. But there's one thing Yusuke experienced before the Jagan when completely mastered allows the user to increase his powerful ten-fold, and it help control the dragon in his arm." He explained letting them soak the information in.

Yusuke shuddered from the memory, "Believe me it's not something I'd wish a upon anyone."

"That's why I asked you if he removed either his bandana or bandages during your fight." Kurama said. "I'm glad he didn't." Said Sango bending down to pick up Kirara.

Yusuke nodded his head, "I was able to beat him in his Majin form but that was by a fluke. If I had to face him again I might be able to beat him." He muttered.

"Don't forget when he absorbs the dragon." Said Kuwabara, "Oh yeah I completely forgot about that!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"What do you mean when he absorbs the dragon?" Asked Sango, and both Yusuke and Kuwabara tried to explain to them what happened when Hiei absorbed the beast.

Kurama was obvious to their explaining instead he was looking at the village as the black flames faded slowly. "I guess we should check for any injured." He muttered, "Ye shouldn't worry." Came Kaede's voice.

Kurama turned his head towards her, "Why not?" He asked, "Because I already went." She explained entering her hut, "Ye should come inside and explain who ye friend is."

The redhead looked at the ground sadly, _'Hiei…'_ He thought and Yusuke put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry Kurama. I know you want to go and find Hiei, but we can't do that without finding more about this Naraku guy." He said as Kurama turned his head to look at him.

Kurama nodded his head and entered the hut as everyone else followed. It took a few hours and a lot of patience for both Inuyasha and Kuwabara but they finally finished explaining both Naraku and Hiei. After the talk the fire was out and everyone was sleeping except Kurama.

He laid under the blanket staring up at the ceiling, _'I don't understand. This Naraku doesn't sound that strong especially after we entered the Makai tournament, but then again he does have most of the jewel shards…'_ He thought gritting his teeth angrily together, _'Hiei…don't worry we'll find a way to free you. Till then be safe my little Koorime.'_ He thought his eyes drifting shut.

-------------------------

Hiei walked through Naraku's barrier clutching the bottle of shards that the glass cracked. He brushed past Kagura barely even stopping to open the door. Hiei stormed down the hallway his dragon pulsing and squirming under his wards.

He went to the room he knew Naraku was in and opened the door with so much force that it was almost destroyed. Naraku barely flinched at the sound of splintering wood.

Hiei stalked into the room throwing the shards at his feet so hard it caused the glass to shatter, "There I got you your shards," He said barely suppressing a growl, "Now give me back Yukina!" He snarled making Naraku smirk, which sent chills throughout Hiei's entire body.

"I don't remember saying anything about returning Yukina to you." He said, "What? I've done what you asked give me back my sister!" Hiei yelled letting all his anger flow out through his words. "No." Was Naraku's reply.

It was taking all of Hiei's self-control not to kill him on the spot, _'If I kill him now, I'll never find out where he's hiding Yukina.'_ He thought.

"I want you to rest for now I've got another job for you tomorrow." Naraku said, "No I've done what you wanted and I want Yukina right now." He snarled, causing Naraku's smirk to widen, "You shouldn't command me to do things Hiei." He said calmly.

"I don't care. I want Yukina back and I want her now." He growled, _'I really want to kill this bastard. I can use my Jagan to locate Yukina…' _He thought. "Don't even think you can do that Hiei." Said Naraku, causing the half-Koorime's eyes to widen before he growled, "Damn you and your mind trick hanyou!"

Naraku glared at him as Hiei collapsed to his knees panting and squeezing his eyes shut in pain, "I hate to say I told you so…" Naraku said with a small chuckle. Hiei winced and opened one eye, "Damn…you…" He said weakly.

"Now Hiei, you are the one that is damned if you do not do as I say, unless you want such a fate to befall poor little Yukina." He said watching as Hiei's eyes snap open at that comment, "Leave…her…out of…this!" He tried to snarl but it came out more like a whimper, "Why? It's so amusing to see you struggle like this." He said with another chuckle

Hiei growled, "Fuck you."

"Temper, temper." Naraku taunted, "Or do I need to give you another lesson in how to respect those who are better than you?" He said his smirk deepening. _'Damn it…I can't let him hurt Yukina.'_ He thought. "That's better Hiei, think of your dear Yukina before you act." He heard Naraku say, which made him growl again before sighing, "Alright I'll do whatever you want."

"I thought you'd see things my way." The hanyou said with a sickening sweet smile._ 'Fox…Kurama…'_ He thought and Naraku laughed at Hiei's thoughts, "Pathetic." He said, and Hiei glared at him as his Jagan slowly opened behind his bandana, "Now, now Hiei, don't do anything Yukina or your fox will regret."

Hiei gritted his teeth together angrily and his Jagan eye started to slid shut again. "Good boy." He mocked. _'Mock me all you want Naraku. Sooner or later I'll kill you.'_ He thought and Naraku stood up and approached the kneeling hi-youkai, "You can say that all you want but, I'm the one that's trying to help you." He said standing in front of Hiei. "Help me? How are you helping me? You're making me do all the fucking work!"

"You'll understand sooner or later, but for now rest." He said his voice too calm.

Hiei tried to argue back, but he felt the jewel shard pulse as his body became heavier and heavier before falling to the ground he tried to keep his eyes open but soon gave up to the darkness.

Naraku watched the smaller demon close his eyes, _'I never thought this little demon would be so strong…and fast. He's easily faster then that foolish wolf Kouga.'_ He thought with a smirk, _'He could take down a strong number of demons. Hmm…maybe I'll keep him around. Sooner or later the shard will over power him and he'll be yet another puppet for me, but this puppet will be the strongest of them all.'_ He thought a sinister smirk coming to his face.

Unaware to him Kagura was watching the whole thing, _'I never thought Naraku would keep him around for so long, but he is strong,' _She thought gritting her teeth together, _'If Naraku keeps him around he might get rid of…'_ Kagura closed her eyes tightly, _'I will not become that monster again. I will not become apart of him!'_ She shook her head and left before Naraku realized she was there.

* * *

MLF98-this chapter's short we were going to make it longer but figured you guys waited long enough.

FFTDA: Man I just know that the next chapter will be longer.

MLF98&FFTDA- Till next time! Later!

MoonLightFight98& Forfirith the dark angel


	4. Chapter 4

MLF98- Okay I know you must hate us but don't hate Forfirth! I was the lazy bitch that couldn't update sooner!

FFTDA- You really shouldn't blame yourself MoonLight we were both responsible hopefully our reviewers won't kill us for such a late update.

MLF98-Please no if you guys do we won't be able to update! And then you'll never know what will happen next!

FFTDA&MLF98- On with the fic!

**Disclaimer:** We do not own either Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha we so wish we did but we don't.

* * *

Kagome stared worriedly at Kurama as he kneeled near a river, they stopped by to refill her water bottles and stop for lunch. They were traveling all morning looking for any signs of Naraku or Hiei but with no luck.

Kurama kneeled in front of a stream staring into the water with sad eyes. He had been talking to them and smiling but the smile he had looked so fake that it made Kagome wince every time she saw it.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha as he came back from the forest carrying some dry twigs and braches for the fire. Shippo jumped out off of Kagome's shoulder and bounded his way over to the silent redhead. Kurama turned his head toward the approaching fox demon and smiled as best as he could, "Hello there Shippo." He greeted as cheerfully as he could.

Shippo tried to smile in return but failed, "What's wrong Shippo?" Kurama asked puzzled, "I know you're upset about your friend but don't worry! We'll get him back!" Shippo replied his eyes shinning with determination.

Kurama blinked then smiled a small genuine one, "Thank you Shippo." He said and Shippo smiled, "No problem!" He said back to his cheery shelf. Kurama smiled again but looked up shocked when the sound of a hand connecting with skin and a scream of, "HENTAI!" Drew his and the others attention to the fire.

Miroku lied five feet away with a red handprint on his cheek from a seething Sango with a very satisfied smirk on his face next to the handprint. Yusuke and Kuwabara burst out laughing, while Kurama let out a little chuckle. Sango stopped glaring at Miroku and smiled at Kurama, _'At least he's smiling again.'_ She thought.

Kagome smiled and walked over to the green-eyed boy sitting down beside him, "Hey Kurama, It's nice seeing you smile again maybe we should get Sango to deck Miroku more often." She joked. Kurama released another chuckle as Sango sat down on the other side of Kurama, "Glad I could help." She said, "I'll be glad to smack Miroku any time, any place."

Kurama closed his eyes and smiled warmly at the two girls making them blush before turning his attention to Kirara who was staring up at him wagging her tails and tilting her head to the side. Kurama plucked her from the ground and cradle her to his chest causing her to mew and snuggle closer.

Kagome smiled and opened her mouth to say something but gasped instead, she turned her head and looked at the distance, "A sense a jewel shard approaching us." She said grabbing everyone's attention. "Hiei!" Kurama said alarmed putting down Kirara and looking around, but immediantly dismissed that idea as a tornado came down the path they were on.

Yusuke looked over to Inuyasha who was scowling and then Kagome, "Why is there a jewel shard in a tornado?" He asked and Kagome looked at him, "Well you see…" She started but stopped as the tornado broke and a figure jumped and landed in front of Kagome grabbing her hands.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama blinked in surprise at the demon kneeling before Kagome grasping her hands in his, "Kagome its nice to see you. Is dog breath taking good care of you?" The demon asked. Kagome smiled at him, "Yes Kouga. _Inuyasha_ is taking care of me." She said stressing Inuyasha and standing up bringing Kouga with her, "Good." Kouga said before looking down at the redhead beside her, "Kagome, who is this?" He asked watching Kurama with narrowed eyes.

Kagome blinked, "Oh this is Kurama, Kouga." She said, and Kurama stood up, "Its nice to meet you Kouga." He greeted politely. Kouga sniffed at him, "Kagome, why exactly is there more men traveling with you?" Kouga questioned letting his gaze slide from Kurama to Yusuke and Kuwabara. Yusuke glared at Kouga knowing he didn't like him already, "Why don't you ask us instead of her fleabag." He snapped causing everyone to look at him surprised.

Inuyasha blinked then smirked looking back at Kouga who was shocked that a human snapped at him. "Now Yusuke now's not the time…" Kurama started to say but stopped knowing it was useless.

Kouga's shock faded and he snorted, "I don't need a human to tell me what to do." He said turning his head away.

"Oh yeah well this human is going to kick your ass if you keep talking like that." Yusuke said in his usual angry tone, which made Kagome blink. "Oh really how strong can a weak human like you be." Taunted the wolf demon.

Yusuke growled and lifted his arm pointing at Kouga with his spirit gun, "You want to find out?" He asked gathering his energy. Kurama quickly rushed over to Yusuke and lowered his arm, "Now's not the time Yusuke. We need allies not more enemies." He said wisely and Yusuke pouted, "Maybe if that demon wasn't such an asshole I might like him." He grumbled.

"What did you say!" Shouted Kouga, "Now, now Kouga calm down." Kagome said drawing his attention away from Yusuke to her.

"You still didn't answer me Kagome why are their more men traveling with you." He said looking into her hands. "Uh…well you see…" She started but stop as both Kouga and Inuyasha sniffed the air, "What is it Inuyasha?" Asked Miroku, and the hanyou growled, "Naraku…" He hissed out making everyone gasp, "Where?" Asked Sango as Kirara transformed into her bigger form.

Soon they were running through the woods following Inuyasha and Kouga. Kurama, Yusuke and Miroku had no trouble running behind them while Kuwabara rode on Kirara with Sango and Kagome rode her bike with Shippo in the basket.

They broke through the thicket of trees into a clearing where Kagura was waiting for them. "Inuyasha." She greeted and Inuyasha growled, "Kagura…What are you doing here?" He yelled at her.

Kagura let out a little chuckle and opened her fan hiding the lower half of her face, "Come now Inuyasha you should know by now." She drew back her fan and brought it down in an arc, "Dance of Blades!"

Inuyasha and Kouga jumped into the air and everyone else ducked to the side dodging the attack, "Dance of the Dragons!" Kagura cried tornado's appearing and heading towards them. Kagome reacted quickly to the one coming toward her she drew her bow and let an arrow fly. The sacred arrow purified the tornado and Kurama looked at Kagome with calm eyes, _'So she can purify demons. I suspect that's how she keeps the jewel shard from becoming tainted, but only the creator of the jewel can keep them on that level of purity.'_ He thought narrowing his eyes in thought.

Yusuke growled as he dodged another dance of blades, "Dammit!" He said, "Now I know how you felt when you were fighting Jin, Urameshi!" Shouted Kuwabara.

"Not quite!" He shouted back and took aim at Kagura, "Spirit Gun!" He yelled and shot his Reiki. Kagura let out a gasp of surprise along with the Inu gang and used her dance of the dragon to block the attack.

As soon as the attacks connected an explosion followed. As the smoke cleared they saw Kagura on her knees with a few scratches looking spooked.

"Damn." Inuyasha muttered in surprise.

"How did he do that?" Mumbled a shocked Kagome.

"Unbelievable." Miroku commented his eyes wide.

"Is he even human?" Wondered Sango in disbelief.

Kagura panted looking at Yusuke with wide eyes, _'If I didn't do something, that blast would've killed me.'_ She thought clutching her fan tighter. "You're pathetic." Came a voice from her right. Everyone turned their heads to see Hiei emerging from the forest in his black tattered top, and pants his Katana visible at his side.

Kurama felt his heart skip a beat, "…Hiei…" He whispered. "Who's he?" Asked Kouga winkling his nose, "His name is Hiei and he works for Naraku." Said Inuyasha making Kurama glare at him, "Hiei would never join someone like Naraku unless he has something that's precious to him." He said coldly and Inuyasha glare back a little disturbed, "…Whatever." He finally said and looked back at Hiei as he approached the fallen wind user. "Whoa wait a second that little runt works for Naraku? I didn't think he got so desperate in recruiting his kind." He muttered the last part but Kagome heard him and blinked confused.

Hiei looked down at Kagura before snorting and standing in front of her, the red eyes woman blinked with confusion and surprise wondering why he was protecting her when he could kill her for failing.

"We meet again half-breed." Hiei said and Inuyasha growled, "Yeah can't see I'm thrilled to see you." He snapped back. Hiei smirked, "You'll be glad to hear that I'm not here for you." He said and blinked confused.

The half Koorime shifted his gaze at Kouga who blinked in response, "What do you want?" He snapped and Hiei raised an eyebrow, "You have something that I'm interested in." He said and Kouga glanced at Kagome who was behind him, "Sorry, I don't share."

Hiei sighed, "Not the woman you fool the jewel shards in your legs." He said crossing his arms over his chest. "No way short stuff! You're not getting my jewel shards!" Kouga yelled and Hiei smirked bitterly, "Good I was hoping you would fight." He said making Kouga take a step back in surprise.

Hiei took a step forward before reaching behind him and grasping the hilt of his katana. Kouga growled and charged at Hiei not liking that emotionless face, "Wait Kouga!" Yelled Kagome but the wolf demon didn't listen just kept charging.

Hiei watched him approach with calm crimson red orbs…

-----------------------------------

Yukina moaned and opened her eyes blinking away any sleep that remained. She pushed herself up from the futon looking around the empty room.

She stood up and approached the door and slide it open gasping in surprise when someone was on the other side. The boy on the other side looked shocked to see her as well, "You shouldn't leave." He said and Yukina blinked at him, "But I have too. I have to find Hiei-san." She said and the boy blinked his brown eyes.

"I have orders to keep you here." He said, "I'm sure this 'Hiei-san' will return shortly." Yukina frowned, "Please can't I go outside? I haven't seen the birds and I'm curious." She questioned clasping her hands together with a brilliant smile.

The brown-eyes boy faltered before nodding and leading her outside, "I'm sorry I haven't introduced my self, I am Yukina of the Ice realm." She introducing herself, "…I'm Kohaku." The boy said and opening the door to the forest. The Koorime gasped then ran out onto the grass. Immediantly birds came to her chirping with joy.

Kohaku watched her feeling a smile tug at his lips. She might be a demon but she was too innocent to actually hurt someone. "Kohaku-san!" She called making him snap out of his thought, "Do you have any bread?" She asked giggling when a bird nipped gently at her ear.

Kohaku nodded and reached into his pocket pulling out a spare piece of bread he was going to give her for lunch. He tossed it over and Yukina caught it with a smile, "Arigato!" She said and started tearing off little chunks and sprinkling them on the ground.

'_She reminds me of someone…'_ He thought and a flash of a woman with brown hair up in a ponytail with brown water logged eyes staring down at him with a face filled with despair and regret, _"Kohaku…"_ He heard her choke out.

"Kohaku-san?" He snapped out of his vision to see a pair of worried crimson eyes stare up at him, "Are you okay?" She asked concerned. The brown-eyed boy nodded and was somehow relieved when those eyes shinned with happiness before returning her attention to the birds, "Yukina…can I ask you a question?"

Yukina looked up at him and nodded her head, Kohaku took a deep breath, "Why is this Hiei-san so important to you?" He asked and saw Yukina smile sadly, "Because…" She muttered looking down to the birds in her hands, "…He's my brother."

-----------------------------------------

Hiei dodged a kick that was aimed at his head and stood a few feet away from Kouga, "That was pathetic, tell me when are you going to _actually_ attack." He mocked making Kouga growl in anger.

"Why you…" He grounded out and used the power of the shards in his legs to make him go faster. Kouga let out a battle cry as he lifted one of his legs and kick Hiei only to meet air. Kouga gaped openly in surprise and quickly forced himself to stop. He looked around looking for the smaller demon and turned around when he heard a snort. Hiei was standing behind him his arms crossed over his chest looking at Kouga with his hard crimson eyes, "If that's the best you've got, then I suggest you handover your shards now before I'm forced to take them."

"That's impossible, there's no one faster than me!" He shouted and Hiei smirked, "With or without those shards you're still a pathetic wolf demon to me." He replied coolly.

Kouga growled again and was about to charge again when Inuyasha stuck his arm out and stopped him, "He's clearly no match for you, you should get out of here while you still have the chance." The wolf demon blinked, "Are you kidding me dog breath, if I run who will protect Kagome?" He asked and Inuyasha gritted his teeth together growling, "I will you stupid jackass! Now get the hell out of here!"

"No I don't think so." Said Hiei, "You've seen how fast I can be half-breed. I could easily kill the wolf before he even makes to the trees." He smirked with a smug look but blinked in surprise when Kurama came forth and stood in front of Inuyasha and Kouga.

He pulled out a rose and stood in front of Hiei his arm across his chest ready to bring it down to transform it if necessary, "Inuyasha you're not strong enough to take on Hiei even you must be aware of that." He said his emerald colored orbs focused on Hiei. Yusuke smirked and walked beside Kurama cracking his knuckles, "Hiei's a tough bastard and won't go down easily you might want us fight him." He commented. Kuwabara walked to Kurama's other side, "Yeah we know Hiei's moves and we probably have a better chance of beating him then you."

Hiei narrowed his eyes and flickered them briefly to Kouga. He had to get the jewel shards or else Yukina…

He reached up and pulled off his bandana. Kagome squinted her eyes when she saw what appeared to be a scar on his forehead but gasped as it opened revealing the third eye Kurama was talking about. She blinked as she saw the faint glow of the jewel shard more clearly now. Did he somehow contain it?

Kouga blinked his eyes his face contorting in disgust, "What the…" He muttered, and Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the purple eye that shifted and look at him before locking on Kouga or more importantly his legs where the shards were.

Hiei felt the greed to get more jewel shards rise in him but he clamped down on the urge. The Jewel fragments were for Naraku so he wouldn't hurt his sister not for him…but if he got more he could overpower Naraku. He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts, he didn't need the jewel of four souls to increase his power he'd do it by himself. Hiei felt his eyes widen in realization. The Jagan…it was the Jagan that was trying to get him to collect more shards, it wanted more power…

Hiei's face hardened as he shoved those thought away and concentrated on the ones in front of him. He slid into his fighting stance watching for any slight movements.

Kurama moved his arm down in a fluid motion, while at the same time adding his ki transforming the red rose into his Rose Whip. Kurama and Hiei stared at each other waiting for the slightest movement to tell who was going to attack first.

A gentle breeze swept passed the clearing causing a leaf to come loose from the branch. It drifted to the ground and as soon as it touched one grass blade Hiei and Kurama strike.

Hiei ran towards Kurama but not at his usual speed. Kurama responded by striking out with his whip, which Hiei easily deflected by drawing his Katana. The small demon closed in on the red head pulling his arm back to stab him when a wall of brass shot up and knocked away his sword.

Yusuke rushed towards Hiei and threw a punch, which he easily avoided. The brown-eyed teen threw in different combinations of kicks and punch's, which Hiei easily avoided or blocked. Soon Yusuke's attacks became faster till you could see nothing but a blur. Hiei blocked and dodged almost every attack except for the one the hit that was on his cheek.

The dark demon went flying into one of the nearby trees. Cashing through three before he stopped. Hiei stumbled to his feet wiping the blood away that dripped from his lip, picked up his katana that was near him and blocked a swing from Kuwabara's Spirit Sword.

Kuwabara swung his sword around and Hiei block every strike before attacking himself. The taller teen barely blocked the attacks. Kuwabara quickly blocked an attack that would've cut him in half and since his arms were up he couldn't block the kick to his stomach.

The taller teen let out a pained grunt as he landed harshly on the ground. Hiei rushed again towards Kurama who raised his whip in response. The smaller demon slashed at the fox-human who dodged the strike gracefully and jumped away.

Hiei narrowed all three of his eyes and charged at the fox again swinging his sword expertly. Kurama dodged the strokes and Hiei knew what Kurama was doing. The fox had an annoying habit of playing with his prey, delaying the killing to study his opponent's movements. He always said it was going to get the fox killed one day…

Hiei thrust his sword nicking Kurama's cheek, Both Hiei and Kurama's eyes were wide, Hiei didn't actually think his attack would make contact…

The hi-youkai was snapped out of his thoughts when Kurama grabbed his outstretched arm and twisted it behind his back making Hiei drop his sword and fall to his knees. Kurama was panting slightly as he firmly held Hiei's arm. The smaller demon looked over his shoulder at the redhead his crimson eyes locking with emerald colored ones.

Kurama's eyes were filled with determination for what Hiei didn't know.

**_Hiei get Kagura and return to me at once._** He heard Naraku command from inside of his mind,**_ I don't have the wolf's jewel shards yet. _**He called back turning his head away from Kurama and looking at the ground, **_I don't care you can retrieve them another time just return._**

Hiei narrowed his eyes before raising his temperature making Kurama jerk his hand away from the bandaged arm. The smaller demon jumped away from Kurama and landed beside a stunned Kagura, "We have to go." He said sternly. Kagura looked at him before nodding her head.

"Wait Hiei!" Kurama shouted but knew it was pointless. Kagura pulled out one of her feathers and the wind picked up around them. Kagura and Hiei were rising up in the air quickly and Hiei quickly threw something towards Kurama. Soon they both faded from sight.

Kurama kneeled down and picked up the object thrown towards him and let out a small gasp. A small blue Hiruseki stone shinned in the sunlight, _'This is…_' He thought staring at it before closing his fist around it. The fox-human stood back up and looked in the direction that Hiei disappeared in, _'I swear when I find this Naraku, he will pay.'_ He thought glaring at the horizon.

------------------------------------------

Hiei jumped off the feather once he was close enough to the ground and turned his head to stare at Naraku who was on the pouch waiting for them. Hiei scowled at him while Kagura shifted nervously behind him.

Naraku walked off the pouch and approached the two, "Good you've returned." He muttered and stopped in front of Hiei. The smaller demon glared at the hanyou, "Where's Yukina?" He demanded.

Naraku blinked but smirked, "She's fine." He answered then narrowed his eyes and raised his arm, "Rest." He muttered and Hiei's eyelids drooped as he collapsed. Naraku wrapped one of his arms around Hiei's waist preventing him from falling to the ground. The evil hanyou smirked, he was gaining more control over the forbidden one, and soon he will be the perfect asset.

"Kagura." He said sharply making the wind user jump, "Yes Naraku…?" She said hesitantly, "Go get Kohaku and the ice maiden." He commanded and Kagura nodded her head before flying off on her feather. Naraku picked up Hiei and walked towards his room. He sat down near the window like always, but had the little demon resting against him and his arms wrapped around the smaller demon. The closer he was to Naraku the more tainted the shard would be…

Naraku smirked and ran one of his hands through Hiei's fur-like hair sometimes letting his hand drift over the closed eyelid of the Jagan eye that contained the shard.

It was only a matter of time…

-----------------------------------

Yukina rubbed her hands together to get the last of the breadcrumbs. She was kneeling in the forest with birds surrounding her. The young Koorime blinked confused as the birds fled suddenly. She looked around and saw strange snake-like creatures carrying white clouds?

She stared into the forest a little longer till she saw an outline of a woman coming towards her.

Kikyou stopped in surprise as she stared at the demon in front of her. She watched as the red-eyed demon stood up and smile at her. Kikyou knew that it was an ice demon but could not find it in herself to draw her bow, "Hello," The demon greeted, "Are you lost?"

The question surprised the undead miko but she quickly recovered, "No I'm not." She answered and the demon smiled again at her, "That's good." The little one replied before her smile turned sad, "It must be so hard…" She said and Kikyou blinked confused, "Walking in the land of the living knowing that you're dead but do not seek it."

Kikyou gasped softly, "Yes it is…" She muttered as her soul-collectors came near her. Yukina's smile faded before she looked away, "Death will come for you sooner or later, and this revenge you seek shall not be delivered." She said turning and walking back to the small shrine. Kikyou watched the retreating girls form, "Yes I know, and I welcome that fate."

Yukina walked up the steps and opened the door, but turned around when the wind picked up and someone landed on the grass. "Who…are you?" She asked then let out a pained scream as something cut her across her back. The little Koorime fell on the grass her light blue kimono being stained with her blood.

With some difficulty she turned her head to see her attacker and felt her eyes widen, "…Kohaku-kun…" She muttered in surprise. Kohaku's eyes were a solid soulless brown as they gazed down at her. He lifted his hand and in between his pointer finger and thumb was a dark purple shard.

Kohaku approached the Koorime who was struggling onto her hands and knees and roughly grabbed her hair. Yukina released a yelp of pain as she was pulled to her knees by her hair; tears appeared in the corner of her eyes and fell down her cheeks, becoming solid before they hit the ground.

"Don't worry the pain will disappear soon." Said Kohaku with a monotone voice and placing the jewel shard in the cut he made. Immediantly the wound healed and Yukina fell unconscious. Kohaku picked her up and Approached Kagura who nodded her head. Soon all three of them were returning to Naraku with another shard inside a unwillingly victim.

* * *

MLF98- Holy crap we're finally done!

FFTDA- Thank God! And again sorry for the late update! Hopefully we'll update again much sooner!

MLF98-Till next time

FFTDA-Later!

MoonLightFight98& Forfirth the dark angel


	5. Chapter 5

MoonLightFight98- Hey guys! Been a while since I updated this fic ne?

Forfirith the dark angel- If you guys want to complain, complain to me! It's my fault, damn my parents they just wouldn't leave me alone and I couldn't get in touch with MoonLight sooner.

MLF98- Be gentle people, but you guys rock so I know you won't be too harsh, right? Right?

**Disclaimer: **That would be so cool if we owned YYH and IY but we don't, life sucks sometimes.

* * *

The moon shone over the dark forest, no one dared to travel at night for the fear of demons. Except for one. Kikyou followed the path she saw the Koorime take earlier that day. She wanted to see that demon again; there was something about her that intrigued the un-dead miko. The ice apparition had this aura around her that you wouldn't except from a demon.

She walked out of the forest into a small clearing with a hut in the center. She gasped softly as she immediantly sensed Naraku's aura, _'That demon…is she with Naraku?'_ She wondered and approached the hut. The un-dead miko narrowed her eyes at the blood stained ground and small jewels.

Kikyou kneeled down beside the bloodstained grass and picked up the jewels. They were beautiful, perfectly rounded and smooth to touch, but the stone held small traces of amount of a demon aura. The same as the Ice demon's.

She stood back up, her soul collectors floating around her and pulling her into the sky, _'What plans do you have for her Naraku?'_

--------------------------------

Yukina let out a small groan as her eyes fluttered open. She pushed herself up and looked around the dark room, "You're awake." Came a dark voice making her jump. The Koorime looked around the dark room fearfully, before noticing another room being covered with straw tarps with a window and a figure sitting next to the window.

She stood up on shaky legs and stumbled over to the tarps. She pushed one aside and her crimson eyes widen. She could tell by the ki that a demon was sitting in front of her, and was holding…Hiei!

"Hiei-san…" She mumbled and he twitched, but remained unconscious. She stumbled forward falling to her knees in front of him and the demon that was watching her with cruel red eyes. She lifted her hand and gently touched his cheek, "…Brother?"

"Don't worry he's fine." The demon said and Yukina looked up at him, "Is he…hurt…?" She asked, and the other shook his head, "No just tired."

Hiei shifted slightly against the demon's chest before opening his eyes, "…Yukina?" He muttered sleepily, and Yukina nodded her head happily. Hiei felt a smile tugging at his lips; she was okay. But stiffened as he noticed he was against a chest.

Reacting quickly he pushed away from Naraku, grabbed his sister by her wrist and ran out the door with her following behind. Naraku watched him leave with amused red eyes, and smirked knowing they wouldn't get too far.

Hiei shoved open the door and jumped over the railing, pulling his sister along as they ran into the forest. Once Hiei was sure they were miles from the twisted Hanyou he stopped and let go of his sister's arm. Yukina immediantly leaned against one of the many tree's trying to catch her breath not used to running for so long and fast.

The hi-youkai approached his sister, "Sorry…" He muttered and Yukina looked at him in surprise before smiling, "Don't worry Hiei-san I'm fine." She tried to reassure him by standing up by her own, but her legs were shaky and her breaths still came out as pants. Hiei gently placed his hands on her shoulders and let her collapse against him.

His eyes softened and he mentally kicked himself for pushing his sister past her limits. He was about to set her down so she could rest when he sensed multiple demons heading towards them. They were low-class apparitions but there was so many in numbers. The older twin looked at the other; she would get hurt if she stayed with him. He shifted his gaze around and landed on a small village near a small lake. It didn't look too far away from her to run too and even though he hated humans he knew they would take good care of her.

Hiei pulled Yukina into an embrace making her gasp and eyes widen, "Yukina I need you to go to that village near-by. I want you to run there as fast as you can and don't look back." He whispered into her ear.

Yukina pulled back a look of disbelief across her face, but when she saw the absolute desperation in his eyes she couldn't help but nod her head. Hiei gave her one of his small rare smiles and let go of her, "Go." He said and turning around to face the demons that were coming down from the sky straight towards them.

Yukina hesitated before turning around and running towards the village as fast as her tired legs would let her.

Hiei narrowed his eyes at the approaching demons. There was so many there was no way he could fight them with his sword. He narrowed his eyes and started to unwrap the wards holding the dragon in place. He could feel its happiness and excitement of being free, to feel carnage and blood in its teeth. Black fire covered his arm and Hiei reached up with other one and pulled off his bandana letting his Jagan open.

He didn't care what happened to himself as long as Yukina was okay that's all that matter, "Dragon…" He lifted his arm and pointed it at the incoming demon, "…of the Darkness Flame!"

Yukina stopped and turned around just in time to see the oh so familiar dragon shot from his arm roaring in excitement, her eyes traveled with the dragon as it burn and charred the hordes of demon that were coming from the sky. How badly she wanted to run back to her brother knowing that he was going to collapse in a few short minutes.

With her resolve set her started heading back towards him, but stopped as his head snapped towards her his eyes filled with panic, "Go!" He shouted and pushed her away with a psychic push with his Jagan. Yukina gasped in surprised, not by the sudden push that seemed to be carrying her to the village, but by the white crescent attacks that cut the earth around her brother.

Her crimson red eyes widened with horror as Hiei's legs shook with an effort to keep him up, and when he collapsed to his knees looking exhausted. Then a woman on a feather landed in front of him and smirked saying something she could not here since she was so far away, and when the woman grabbed Hiei by his hair she couldn't help but panic.

"ONI-SAN!" She yelled before blacking out as she collapsed just outside of the village.

----------------------------------

Kirara mewed and wagged her tails looking up at the sad redhead in front of the fire. Kurama was looking at something in his hand, with a sad look in his emerald green eyes.

Kurama absently reached out with his other hand and patted the little demon cat on the head, making her nuzzle it in return. A light smile graced his face as he scratched her behind her black ear. "Kurama?" Came a hesitant voice snapping him out of his trance. Kurama looked up and locked eyes with Kagome who was staring down at him worriedly "Are you okay?"

Kurama smiled at her, "Yes I'll be fine." He answered but it was a lie. He wouldn't be fine until they found Hiei, and he ripped that Naraku limb from limb. Kagome's brown eyes narrowed and he knew she didn't believe him.

Kagome looked down to Kurama's hand and let out a small gasp catching the others attention, "That's beautiful Kurama, where did you get it?" She asked staring at the blue stone. The redhead smiled softly, "This isn't mine, it's a friends." He closed his hand around the gem, _'That I will give back.'_ He added mentally.

"So where are we going today?" Asked Yusuke, "We're heading towards a near-by town. Hopefully we'll find a jewel shard." Answered Sango looking into the fire. Yusuke nodded his head and glanced at Kurama who was staring at the forest, _'Don't worry we'll get him back.'_ He thought and clenched his hand into a fist, '_I promise._'

Everyone packed up their stuff, and put out the fire for their breakfast. Kurama slipped the Hiruseki stone over his head and tucked it in his shirt. He stared at his chest and mentally smacked himself. He had to pull himself together, being depressed about Hiei wasn't going to save him from Naraku. Kurama lifted his head as a curse was heard and saw that Yusuke accidentally burned his hand as he was putting out the fire. How that happened, he didn't know, only Yusuke would be able to make it possible.

Yusuke hissed and sucked on his injured hand while putting out the rest of the fire. Kuwabara who was watching laughed, "Good going Urameshi!" He said before breaking down again.

Kagome rushed over and took his injured hand, "It seems pretty burnt let me see if I have some cream." She slid the large yellow backpack off and pulled out her first aid kit and sighed sadly, "Sorry Yusuke, I don't have anything for burns at the moment. You'll just have to wait until we get to the village." She said and Yusuke nodded.

Then they set off. They chatted and laughed amongst themselves, Kurama as well though getting Hiei back still weighed heavily on his mind. It was around noon when they were close to the village. It was a fairly good size village with a small lake to get fresh water from.

"Oh hello there travelers." Greeted an aged voice. The group looked to the side and saw an old woman surrounded by children. Kagome smiled, "Hi! I was wondering if you had a village healer, one of our companion's are badly hurt." She said ignoring Yusuke's grumble of it not being that bad.

The old woman blinked then smiled as the children around her cheered, "Yes we do have a healer, a very skilled one at that." She said and Kagome smiled, "That's wonderful could we meet them?" She asked her brown eyes shinning.

The elder chuckled and nodded her head allowing the children to pull her to the village, excited to see the healer. "We just got her last night; the poor thing looked terrified when she woke up." She said and Miroku perked up once he heard it was a female. "You got her last night? What happened?" Asked Sango.

The elder woman paused, "I'm not exactly sure." She muttered, "Last night a huge hoard of demons came from the sky and were heading towards the forest near the village when the strangest thing happened." Everyone's attention was fixed on her, "A dragon made out of black something rose and destroyed those demons easily."

"A black dragon!" Shouted Yusuke, Kuwabara and Inuyasha, while the others gasped. Kurama turned his head and looked at the forest, _'Hiei was here, but why?'_ He thought narrowing his green eyes.

"Shortly after we found our healer at the front of the village, unconscious. Poor dear woke up this morning shaking like a leaf, but she calmed down and asked if anyone needed healing. Such a nice girl even if she's a demon." The old woman commented making Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "A demon is your healer?" He snarled.

The old woman blinked, "Yes, but this one's different from the demons we've experience before. It appears she only wants to heal. She also helps cooks, laundry, and plays with the children, we are very lucky to have her."

The elder and children lead them up a small hill with a small hut at the top. The bushes and small flower patches were bloomed nicely with buds of all kinds. The children laughed as they raced over to the hut and rushed inside.

The children came out pulling on someone's arms as familiar (to YYH gang) laughter followed. "What's got you all so excited?" Asked a familiar female voice, as a familiar blue kimono came into view.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara exclaimed and rushed towards her leaving the others blinking. Crimson eyes rose from the children to the tall orange haired teen, "Kazuma…?" She muttered in surprise, and her face broke out into a beautiful smile as she rushed towards him. Yukina released a giggle as Kuwabara picked her up and twirled with her in his arms.

He finally put her down and grasped her hands with his, "Are you okay Yukina?" He asked, and Yukina smiled at him making the blood rush to his cheeks, "I'm fine Kazuma, but I was more worried about you." She said her eyes filling with worry.

"Yukina?" Yusuke muttered, "That means she…" He trailed off and started to approach the couple. Kagome looked over to Kurama, "Do you know her Kurama?" She asked and the rest turned his way. The red head smiled, "Yes I do know her, and what I say please don't let Yukina or Kuwabara know." He said and they nodded their heads, "Yukina, is Hiei's sister." He said causing them to gasp.

Miroku looked at her, "Are you sure? Her aura is so pure and innocent. Is she even a demon?" He said and Sango smiled, "We've been fighting demons for so long, we've forgotten there are some who are peaceful." She looked down at Kirara and Shippo

Yukina looked at Yusuke, "Yusuke…" Her eyes shifted behind him, "And Kurama, you're all alright." She said and gasped when she saw Yusuke's hand. "Are you okay?" She asked grabbing his hand to incept the injury. The mazoku raised his free hand and rested it behind his head, "Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about it."

"Yukina," The ice maiden lifted her head to look at Kurama, surprised by his stern tone, "How did you escape?" Yukina's eyes widen and her pupils dilated in shock. She wrapped her arms around herself and looked to the ground, "Hiei-san saved me…" She muttered and everyone gasp, "Hiei!" Exclaimed Inuyasha.

Kagome could feel her heart go out to the little demon before her. Hiei saved her and it appeared that he didn't escape himself. She approached Yukina and wrapped her arms around her bringing her into a hug. The smaller of the two shoulders heaved with sobs yet no tears fell from her eyes as she leaned into the embrace.

Kuwabara kneeled next to her and gently touched her shoulder, making crimson eyes turn towards him, before tears fell from her face and she switched and buried her face into Kuwabara's chest, "It's all my fault, it's all my fault." She muttered over and over again, tear gems landing on the ground.

Kagome gasped softly and picked up on of the many small gems and looked at it closely before looking at the sobbing demon, _'don't worry we'll find your brother…'_ She thought remembering what Kurama said to them then narrowed her eyes, _'Why doesn't he want us to tell her Hiei's her brother…?'_

------------------------------------

Hiei groaned and opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was he was the feeling a cold metal touching his warm flesh and his back was against a stone wall. He looked up and saw his arms in shackles raised above his head. He sighed and looked around the dark dungeon he sighed again and closed his eyes resting his head against the cold wall.

He was about to drift off when a slithering sound caught his attention. Crimson orbs shot open and turn to the left where a gasp of horror escapes his lips. There on the ground were different parts of demons of all kinds. The pieces of disassembled flesh pulsed and squirmed, blood and other liquids covered the pieces mainly where they appear to be ripped off their original owners.

Hiei shivered in disgust and turned his head the other way swallowing heavily. "Now don't be like that." Hissed Naraku's voice making Hiei narrow his eyes, "After all you'll be seeing that a lot more in the future."

The hi-youkai mentally snorted, _'If you live that long.'_ He thought and tensed when he felt Naraku come closer. His breathing hitched as one of Naraku's tentacles slithered out and was touching his face. Hiei bared his small but sharp fangs.

Naraku's tentacle pulled Hiei's face towards his own, "Such a scary face." He mocked making Hiei growl in anger and disgust. "Are you disgusted by what you see?" he asked. Hiei growled and pulled his face out of Naraku's grasp making Naraku smirk.

More parts of Naraku's body continued to split and others bonded while Hiei tried to hold down the bile that threatened to rise from his stomach. "You'll get used to it soon enough Hiei. Especially after that heroic stunt you pulled earlier, letting your dear Yukina escape."

'_How dare that hanyou taint my sister's pure name!'_ Hiei thought as he strained against the shackles in a futile attempt to rip them from the wall causing Naraku to chuckle at him. "Did I make you angry? Well don't worry; I know how to make it all better." He said as he slithered back away from Hiei. "I'll bring Yukina back to you."

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Hiei said struggling against the shackles again. "Its useless Hiei, you haven't recovered anywhere enough power to break those shackles, but when you do I'll make sure to put that amazing power of yours to good work in finding me more shards."

"I will not collect any more shards for you, you bastard!" Hiei yelled across the dark room, "Of course you will, unless you don't care about the welfare of your only sister?" Naraku answered with a twisted smile knowing Hiei would have to do his bidding. "And make no mistake Hiei, I will find Yukina again, I found you both once, I can do it again. Now sleep, you have to regain your strength before tomorrow." He said increasing his power into the tainted shard causing Hiei so much pain that his tired body forced him into unconsciousness.

------------------------------------

Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara sat in the hut where Yukina was currently healing the burn on Yusuke's hand. "How on Earth did you manage to burn yourself so badly?" Yukina asked looking up at Yusuke who blushed. "The idiot was putting the fire out." Kuwabara said between laughs. "I'm not an idiot!" Yusuke yelled sparking off an argument between the two making the others sigh.

"You're both idiots!" Kagome yelled, effectively ending the argument as both boys saw the heated glare coming from the raven-haired girl. "Yukina? When did you last see Hiei?" Kurama asked hoping not to sound too anxious. "It was yesterday, not far from this village, when he saved me." She said her voice shaking slightly at the memory of Hiei's black dragon. "What happened? What or who was he saving you from?" Kagome asked the small apparition. Yukina looked at her, her red eyes shinning with unshed tears, "I don't know, he just grabbed me and ran away from this strange demon."

"Strange demon? What did it look like? Was it Naraku?" Inuyasha shouted getting excited at the thought of having a lead to Naraku's whereabouts. Yukina gasped at the hanyou's rage and shook her head, "I know not of this Naraku, the demon had long black curly hair and piercing red eyes." She answered. "Inuyasha don't make me say it!" Kagome threatened the dog hanyou for scaring Yukina, "It sounds like the demon you were saved from was indeed Naraku." Kurama said.

Yukina's eyes widened, "Was that why Mr. Hiei wanted to get away from him so quickly. Even though I was weak, I could feel his aura it was so wrong." She said shivering. "Did you see what happened to Hiei after he saved you from Naraku?" Kurama asked kindly. Yukina shook her head as she lowered her head almost in shame. "I don't know. After he destroyed the demons, I passed out."

Kagome felt sorry for her and Inuyasha scoffed at her for calling Hiei, 'Mr.' "Inuyasha, SIT" Kagome said sending the hanyou face first to the floor making him curse her into the floor. Yukina gasped and rushed over to him, "Are you okay Mr. Inuyasha?"

"Stupid black-haired wench. And don't call me MR!" Inuyasha grumbled as he managed to push himself off of the ground.

Yukina blinked, "I'm sorry...Inuyasha." She said and smiled at him not really minding his rudeness. Inuyasha "Hmpf'ed" and crossed his arms over his chest, secretly glad that Kagome seemed to not notice the wench comment knowing that she would have pounded him for it. "So Hiei saved you from Naraku outside of this village, you passed out, woke up here and have no idea where you were being held or where Naraku or Hiei are now" Yusuke said condensing the full conversation into one sentence

Yukina nodded her head, "I wish I could help more but Mr. Hiei was running so fast, I-I couldn't tell where we were. I'm sorry." She said bowing her head and staring at the floor. Kuwabara ran to Yukina's side and grabbed her delicate hands in his larger ones and said, "Its ok Yukina. No one is blaming you for anything!"

Yukina looked up at him and smiled at him, "Thank you Kazuma." She said and giggling when Kuwabara blushed. "Maybe if we asked around the village they may be able to help us find out from what direction the demons came from last night. There might be someone who can give us a clue to Hiei's location." Kurama suggested, eager to find Hiei as soon as possible since he now knew that Hiei was most likely in the clutches of Naraku, and from the stories his new friends had shared, they had to find him quickly.

Miroku nodded, "That's a good plan." He muttered, but kept his gaze on the young ice maiden. He still couldn't believe her aura so pure while her twin's was so dark. "Let's split up, we can cover more ground and speak to everyone faster that way." Sango said as she rose to her feet.

Yukina blinked, "Oh you don't need to do that right away! Its past lunch I'm sure you're all hungry." She said. "Well now that you mention it, some food sounds good!" Yusuke said patting his stomach with a huge grin on his face.

Kurama and Kuwabara sweat-dropped, "Is that all you can think about Yusuke? Food?" Asked Kurama. "Of course it isn't! There are loads of important things in life! Such as food, games, the arcade, Keiko's boobs, food, ditching school, beating guys up and."

"Alright I think we get the point!" Shippo yelled. Kurama and Kuwabara sweat-dropped again, while Yukina giggled. "I'll go and prepare something for you all right away!" She said happily as she got to her feet and left the room.

Sango smiled, "She's very sweet." She said and Miroku nodded in agreement, "If you think about the startling differences between her and her brother, its just like a Yin Yang isn't it?" he answered.

"Yes it is." She said smiling at Miroku before glaring as his hand touched somewhere, which she replied by slapping him across the face. Everyone else in the room either laughed or sighed at the monk's action, and Sango's reaction.

Soon a delicious aroma wafted through the air making Inuyasha and Shippo sniff the air. "That smells delicious!" Shippo said happily as he started towards the source of the smell, only to be pulled back by the tail, courtesy of Inuyasha.

Kagome took a sniff, "That does smell good." She said and looked at Kurama, "Was she your guys cook back in your time?" She asked. "She was the best cook out of us all." he answered, "So I'm sure you will all enjoy her cooking."

"Though she never went out on missions with us, she always was with Grandma." Said Yusuke. "Grandma? Who's Grandma?" Sango asked. "Yusuke's... affectionate term for Genkai a psychic master back in our time. Yusuke was her student." Answered Kurama

"Grandma's a lot better than some of the things he had called her over the years/months (don't know)" Kurama added with a chuckle. "I'm just surprised that someone was willing to take Urameshi on as a student." Kuwabara added

Yusuke glared at the redhead and orange head, "Don't forget the tricks she taught, I can still kick your ass." "No way! There's no way you could ever beat me Urameshi!" Kuwabara declared loudly in the hopes that Yukina would hear.

"Are they always like this?" Asked Sango to Kurama. Kurama sighed, "Yes. You learn to get used to it after a while." he said still looking at the arguing schoolboys who had now proceeded to fist fighting. "If they're not careful they might wreck the place." Said Miroku.

"Don't worry. They have this special ability of being able to fight one another without damaging anything around them." Kurama said. "It's ready!" Floated in Yukina's voice. Kuwabara stopped his fight with Yusuke instantly, "I'm coming my dear Yukina!" he shouted as he raced into the kitchen.

"Oi! We weren't finished dammit!" Yusuke yelled in after him. Kurama could just feel the sweat drop on the back of his head grow bigger. "Maybe you two should just call it quits so we can eat ok?" Kagome said now feeling that it was safe for her to step in, not to mention that she was starving.

"I wouldn't bother Kagome they won't stop." the redhead said standing up, Everyone followed Kurama's lead and they all headed into the kitchen and their mouths all began watering at the food Yukina had prepared for them. Yukina looked up at them and smiled.

"I hope you don't mind that I made a lot you seemed quite hungry." She said closing her ruby red orbs. "Of course we don't mind!" Kuwabara said as he grabbed Yukina's pale hands. "It's an honor to eat prepared by an Angel such as yourself!" he said all starry eyed.

"That's so sweet Kazuma." Yukina replied a small blush on her cheeks. Kuwabara Grinned happily at seeing Yukina's blush. "Hurry up and eat you oaf!" Yusuke muttered, still annoyed that their fight had been cut short. Kagome took a bit of the stew, "Hmmm, this is delicious!" She exclaimed looking at the ice maiden.

Yukina's blush deepened at the complement, "Thank you Kagome-San." she said happily. "Genkai-sama taught me this recipe."

"I thought she was a fighting teacher?" Sango said sending Kurama a confused look.

"She is but she lives by herself. She does have to cook for herself." He said with another charming smile. Sango blushed at both her silly question and Kurama's smile, which didn't go unnoticed by a certain monk.

Yukina stood up suddenly and walked over to the stone stove to pull out of meat buns. "Do you want me to do that for you Yukina?" Kuwabara said jumping up suddenly startling everyone at the table.

Yukina look over to him, "No I got it Kazuma, its okay. I just hope you all like them." She said setting the platter on the table. Kuwabara was, of course, the first person to grab one since Yukina had made them.

"I know I will enjoy them since they were made by you!" He gushed making everyone around the table sweat drop and Yukina blush in embarrassment. Shippo took one and took a big bite, "Hmmmm, just like what Papa used to make "He said.

Everyone else helped there self and they all agreed on how good Yukina's cooking was making the Ice Maiden turn redder and redder at the amount of complements her cooking skills had received.

Later after they were finished Yukina was pouring them all some tea and settled them down in front of the group. "I'm stuffed!" Shippo said as he sank to the floor with his stomach full to bursting. Yukina let out a small giggle, "I'm so glad you liked Genkai-sama says I have room for improvement."

"Any more improvement and I'd be eating your food till I'm fatter than fat!" Kagome said as she slumped into a sitting position on the floor. Yukina released another giggle before setting down her teacup in front of her, "I hope when I met my brother he'll like my cooking as much as you do."

Everyone in the group who knew the truth about Yukina's brother's identity blanched hoping that she wouldn't notice their sudden tenseness "I'm sure he will." Kurama said giving her a big smile.

Yukina smiled with a little sadness ridden with it, "Thank you Kurama-san." She said. Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Kurama felt a little guilty for knowing who her brother was and not being able to tell her because of the sadness on her voice.

Yukina looked off to the side, "I'm sure I'll find him one day, but till then I'll wait." She said walking over to the window. The Ice Maidens sudden drop in mood saddened everyone after the happiness they had all felt only moments before.

"So when should we start our search?" Yusuke said trying to change the subject. Yukina suddenly gasped and looked out the window with an expression akin to horror. "What's wrong Yukina!" Kurama asked as he rushed to her side at the window.

She back away her whole body shaking, "He's here..." She muttered. "He?" Kurama looked out of the window as everyone ran up behind him to see who had scared Yukina so badly.

Black storm clouds gathered outside accompanied by the sound of insects buzzing, "It's Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran for the door not wasting any time in heading for his enemy.

Yukina rushed past the others and followed Inuyasha outside. She looked around once she was out and searched for any signs of the demon or Hiei. "Hiei-San!" she called hoping that he would answer her pleas.

"Hiei-San are you here!" She shouted as she tried to control the amount of fear that seeped into her voice. "Sorry didn't bring him with me." Said a familiar voice. Yukina and Inuyasha turned to the voice as the others came out of the hut, "Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted.

Naraku smirked as he looked down at Inuyasha and Yukina. "I'm glad you aren't hurt Yukina." he said sending chills down her spine. "I was worried about you after you ran away." he said as his smirk turned into a grin.

A small grunt escaped her lips as her eyes dulled from a vibrant ruby red to a dried blood red. Inuyasha didn't notice the change in the Ice Maiden as his sights were still set on Naraku, but Kuwabara, always vigilant when Yukina was concerned, noticed the change straight away.

"Yukina? What's wrong? Answer me!" he yelled as he gently shook her shoulders in an attempt to get a response from the now silent girl. Inuyasha growled and drew tessuiga. Yukina pushed Kuwabara away from her and rushed over to Inuyasha grabbing his arm, which froze from the contact.

Inuyasha looked down at his arm in shock, "What the Hell are you doing! He's the enemy not me!" he shouted at Yukina who made no indication that she had heard a single word.

Her delicate hand tightened on his arm and ice started to spread across his arm, Naraku chuckled from the display. "What the-" Inuyasha tried to pull away from Yukina's grip but he was unable to move.

"A little help!" He roared to the others who were all just staring at the scene that was unfolding before them. "Yukina what are you-" Kagome started to say but stopped and gasped, "I sense a sacred jewel shard."

"Where from?" Sango said, "Is it from Yukina?" she asked remembering the same glazed and dead look from her brother's eyes. Kagome nodded her head and scowled, "Naraku you sick monster!" She shouted.

Naraku laughed at her, "Thank you for the complement," he said angering everyone else even further. Yukina lifted her other hand and placed it on Inuyasha's chest and as same as his arm it started to freeze over.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth together and glared at the others, "Hello! I need help here!" He shouted angrily. Miroku rushed forward and pulled Yukina away from the partially frozen hanyou, "Yukina! Snap out of it!" Miroku said shaky her slightly, but Yukina just stared back at him blankly.

Naraku chuckle darkly and lifted his hand, "Come, I'll take you get to see Hiei." He said. Yukina's eyes widen at the mention of the dark demon's name, she pulled away from the monk and rushed over to the red-eyed hanyou.

The silver-haired hanyou snarled and smashed the ice off and grabbed the ice maiden's wrist as she tried to run by. Kagome ran over to Inuyasha worried by brush it away and focused her attention on the small demon struggling in Inuyasha's hold. A little life had returned to Yukina's eyes when Naraku mentioned her brother, but she was still under the dark hanyou's control.

Kurama narrowed his emerald green eyes at the so called Naraku, taking in his appearance and scowling, "You know that is just a puppet right?" He asked and Sango nodded her head, "Naraku always sends puppets he never actually comes himself." She said and the redhead scowled, "Coward…" He muttered hatefully.

Yusuke and Kuwabara blinked, "What do you mean puppet Kurama?" He asked and Kurama glanced at the two, "A form of demon magic. A demon sending a puppet in his or her likeness to distract their enemies or to avoid fighting directly." He explained and Yusuke nodded, "So is it as powerful as the original?"

"Not usually." The redhead replied and pulled the rose from his hair, _If we get rid of the puppet, Yukina should be broken from his control.'_ He thought and moved his arm in a swift movement, "Rose Whip!" He cried and the transformed rose headed straight for the puppet.

The green whip easily disemboweled the fake, and Yukina froze before fainting. Inuyasha caught her with his one arm and narrowed his eyes his ears twitching, "Something coming…" He said as he allowed Kuwabara to take the ice maiden from his grip. Everyone tensed, Kagome held her bow and had her arm in a position to quickly draw a arrow, Miroku held his staff in a tight grip his eyes shifting in every direction, Sango lifted her hirikotsu ready to throw it, Kurama held his rose whip in a striking position, Yusuke started to concentrate his spirit energy into his right index finger, and Inuyasha held his tessuiga in a white-knuckle grip, his ears twitching every once and a while.

They all turned to the right as a twig snapped and Inuyasha growled as he saw the real Naraku emerge from the forest line with his baboon head down. Kurama narrowed his eyes at him, "So that's Naraku…" He muttered and Sango nodded her head.

Naraku chuckle darkly, "Yukina." He purred and the ice maiden opened her eyes at his voice, "Naraku…sama…" She muttered shifting in Kuwabara's arms. The orange-haired teen looked down at her, "Don't worry Yukina he won't get you." He said confidently.

Naraku looked above to see Kagura circling above with the unconscious Hiei, _'Let's see if my hypothesis is right…'_ He thought and smirked darkly as he made the shard in Yukina's back taint. Her body stiffened and her eyes widened, "Yukina!" Kuwabara shouted panicked about what was causing her pain.

Everyone turned towards them and Kagome rushed over to the couple, "Yukina!" She shouted her eyes wide with worry. The Koorime's shallow breathing made them worry, but what scared all of them was when Yukina released a blood-curdling scream of pain.

Above Kagura winced at the scream but didn't notice that Hiei-who was behind her- eyes snapped open, blazing with fury at her scream.

Kagome didn't know what to do, so she did the first thing that came to her mind, she touched Yukina's forehead. Almost instantly the crimson-eyed girl calmed down and her eyes fluttered shut.

Inuyasha snarled at the smirking red-eyed demon, "You're going to pay for that." He snarled and Naraku chuckled, "Oh really, not if he has anything to say about it." He said and Inuyasha blinked in confusion until a familiar ki signature flared up behind them. They all turned around and saw Hiei standing on top of the hut glaring down at them his eyes filled with nothing but rage, a smirk working on to his lips, "So who wants to die first?"

* * *

MLF98- Finally! We are done!

FFTDA- I have to say that this was a really long chapter, and sorry again! I just couldn't get in touch with MoonLight because of my parents! God they are so annoying!

MLF98- I totally agree with you Forfirith.

MLF98-Till next time!

FFTDA-See ya!

MoonLightFight98& Forfirith the dark angel.


	6. Chapter 6

MoonLightFight98-Finally! After all this time we're finally finished this chapter!!!!!!!

Forfiritth-TDA- Yes I agree it is about time we finished this! I'm sorry everyone I've been so busy lately I haven't been able to talk to MoonLight for a long long time!

MLF98- It's okay Forfirith I already said I didn't mind...

F-TDA- I know but I feel guilty...

**Disclaimer:** We do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha!

* * *

"Who wants to die first?" Everyone was shocked at the small demons sudden presence on the hut, Kurama was relived that Hiei was still alive but hurt and angry that he was still being controlled. Kagome took a step back at the hate in Hiei's eyes. 

"What do you mean who wants to die first shrimp?! Aren't you meant to be on our side?!" Kuwabara yelled up to Hiei. Hiei's eyes narrowed at Kuwabara, and he raised his bandage arm it immediately was covered in black fire. Kuwabara let out a yelp of fear before jumping back a couple of steps.

"He's not messing about is he?" Inuyasha said as he tightened his grip on his sword Kagome stared up at him and let out a small gasp as the Bandana burst into flames exposing the Jagan eye.

The Black fire swirled around his arm and became little dragons. The ground started to shake as black lighting lit the skies. Everyone who hadn't witnessed the scene before stared on in awe at Hiei's attack. Beams of black light shot out of the ground of the ground destroying tree's houses and rocks.

Kurama looked up to Hiei and was met with a dead-eyed stare - How can we stop him without hurting him? We can't let him continue to harm innocent people! - He thought to himself. People in the village panicked at the strange things that were happening and ran. "Sango! You and Kirara go and help everyone from the village get to safety!" Inuyasha shouted back to the demon-slayer

Sango nodded her head, "Right." She turned to the two-tailed cat, "Kirara!" She yelled and the cat transformed into her bigger form. Everyone watched her go before turning their attention back to Hiei and Naraku. Naraku was watching Hiei with amusement liking the level of power the young demon was demonstrating.

Kurama saw the amused smile on Naraku's face as he watched Hiei destroy the homes and lives of the innocent villagers behind them and he felt rage start to course throughout his body. His eyes flashed gold as he turned toward Naraku, "Rose whip!" He shouted flicking his wrist so the whip headed towards the half-demon.

Naraku felt the attack and the anger coming from the enraged kitsune and casually turned his attention round to Kurama. The whip hit Naraku's barrier making his emerald eyes widen in surprise. Naraku tutted, "Did you really think it would be that easy?" he said as his smirk widened

This time Kurama's eyes flash gold and they stayed gold. Naraku tilted his head to the side slightly, curious of the change that had taken place within the red-haired fighter. Hiei glared at them as he felt the dragon reach its peak, "Dragon..." He started gaining the kitsune's attention. Kurama lost his attention on Naraku as he turned around to Hiei with wide, fear filled eyes.

"Of the Darkness..." He continued and Kagome could see the Dragon tattoo moving on his arm. "I-Its moving!" She yelled pointing to his arm which everyone now had their eyes transfixed. "Flame!" Hiei shouted and the dragon emerged from his arm roaring in excitement for blood.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Yusuke yelled in warning to everyone knowing all to well that if the dragon came anywhere near them, they wouldn't stand a chance. The dragon headed straight towards them mouth open ready to devour them. "HIEI!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kurama shouted as loud as he could, hoping that Hiei would somehow hear his plea.

Hiei eyes widened and the dragon changed course. It missed the group by mere feet and crashed head first into the ground 10 feet away. Everyone either shielded themselves or someone else as pieces of debris were thrown in their direction. The ground was charred black and smoke was rising from the dirt. Hiei panted his eyes wide, "I nearly killed them...nearly killed him." Hiei said to himself as he tried to regain his composure.

His right arm fell limply at his side as swallowed thickly. He shakily raised his hand and stared at it like it wasn't apart of his him. "What the Hell was I thinking?" he paused as he continued to stare at his arm. "Naraku... he's the one who made me do this!" he said as anger rushed through his veins.

He suddenly cried out in pain and clutched his head with both hands. Naraku glared at his as he once again increased the evil power of the tainted shard in Hiei's Jagan. -This almost makes him not worth the hassle since he cannot be fully controlled- Naraku thought to himself as he watched Hiei continue to cry out with pain.

Kurama's eyes widened, "Hiei!" He called and was about to rush over to the small demon when he let out a small gasp of shock. Kurama wrapped his arms around himself and fell to his knees his eyes alternating between green and gold. "Kurama? What's happening? Are you hurt?" Kagome said as she crouched down beside him.

Kurama gritted his teeth together and stared at the ground trying to hold back his transformation. By now, the rest of the group had gathered around him and they were all wondering what was happening as Kurama had tightly shut his eyes so they couldn't see the rapid changing of his eye color.

Kurama let out a pained cry before his arms fell limply at his side. "Kurama!" shouted a terrified Shippo, "What's happening to him!?" He yelled at Yusuke and Kuwabara. Kurama stood up slowly his eyes still closed. "Kurama are you alright?" Miroku asked.

Kurama ignored them and took one step towards Naraku eyes still closed. "You will pay for what you have done." Kurama said in a voice that was his own yet not his own at the same time. Kurama's eyes opened and they were different instead of being wide they were narrowed, and instead on a brilliant emerald green they were a beautiful gold.

Naraku raised an eyebrow in surprise but made no other gesture to show his surprise in the change of eyes. Kurama's hair changed, straitening out and becoming silver his clothing becoming white, and ears and a tail appearing on him. "What's happening to him?" Inuyasha said as Kurama changed before his eyes. "Youko Kurama." was all that Yusuke said.

Kagome stared at the kitsune and looked down at Shippo, "Wow." Was all he said. Youko glared at Naraku who still hadn't moved since he had appeared. "That's a nice little trick," he said mockingly. "Little doesn't even begin to cover it." He shot back and pulled a seed out of his hair.

He focused some of his ki in it and it grew into the death tree. Naraku's expression didn't change as he had no idea what Youko had in store of him. Everyone else just stared on at the scene before them. "This is a death tree from the demon plane. Each mouth on this tree has saliva that will melt you're bones in minutes, but to you it will seem like an eternity."

"Ohh, do you think that you're little weed will be able to penetrate my shield and do any damage to me?" Naraku said cockily. Kurama's eyes narrowed, he knew Naraku was right but since was on the ground... "You're right my tree can't penetrate the barrier." He admitted. "But I know another plat that already has."

Naraku wondered where his barrier had been penetrated from, "You're bluffing, there's no way you can break this shield," he said not realizing that Youko was working underground. Then suddenly the grass beneath his feet shot up making Naraku let out a sound of mixed surprise and anger at the shock of being both outwitted and attacked.

Youko let out a small chuckle that sent shivers down everyone's spine, "Not so confident now are we?" he said with a smirk gracing his features. Hiei blinked as the pain faded and he looked at what was happening, his eyes widened, "Youko..." He muttered.

Hiei took in his surroundings, a large charred area which was caused by the dragon, the spirit detective and the idiot with Yukina and the other strangers behind Youko who is... successfully attacking Naraku? What was going on?

Naraku gritted his teeth together and mentally snarled at the silver kitsune in front of him. Youko only smirked more at Naraku's expression and anger, finding it all too amusing.

- Damn, I'm starting to loose my control over him because of this damn kitsune! I have to fix this problem out before Hiei fully realizes what's happening and I loose my control over him completely.- Naraku thought to himself. Naraku narrowed his eyes and Hiei grunted and clutched his head.

Hiei fell to one knee in pain, making Youko's attention quickly change from Naraku over to him, "Hiei." He muttered his attention diverted. Naraku smirked as he saw an opening for an attack against the distracted Kitsune. Youko released a small gasp of pain as a tentacle pierced his shoulder.

He quickly concentrated his ki on the death tree and one of the mouth clamped onto the tentacle. Naraku smirked at his small victory but glared at the death tree, which was currently killing the tentacle he had released onto the kitsune. Youko ripped the tentacle out of his shoulder not caring that his once pure white shirt was stained red.

He slowly walked over too Hiei not once taking his attention off of Naraku. Naraku glared at the Kitsune's back in complete rage of being ignored. Hiei who was clutching his head looked up at the sound of soft footsteps, but his vision was a little blurry so all he saw was a white blob.

"W-Who is that?" he said trying to sound threatening but the pain he felt from the tainted shard in his Jagan was so strong that a little note of the pain could be heard through his voice. Youko's ears flattened against his head at the pained tone and he kneeled in front of the other, golden eyes staring into dazed crimson ones. "Hiei..." he whispered in a soft voice as he reached out to cup Hiei's cheek with his clawed hand.

Hiei looked at him and blinked slowly, "K...Kurama...?" He muttered in confusion, but was relieved when the said person nodded. Hiei felt his tensed muscles start to relax because of the familiar presence next to him. Naraku felt Hiei's resistance slip and took the perfect opportunity to take control of the little demon.

He increased his influence on the tainted shard within Hiei making the smaller demon release a loud hiss off pain as both of his hands clutched his head in agony. Yukina winced and opened her eyes once again their brilliant ruby red, "H-Hiei." she muttered catching the attention of Kuwabara who was still holding onto her.

"Yukina." He sighed out relieved and gently placed her on the ground. Yukina looked around and her eyes widened at Hiei who was clutching his head. "Oh no! We have to help Hiei before that evil demon takes control of him again!" she said frantically as worry for her brother overtook her system.

She rushed over to him and dropped to her knees and said the first word that shocked everyone, "Oni-san?" The pain in Hiei's head suddenly meant nothing to him as he heard what Yukina had just called him, "Yukina, you... you know?" he said sounding extremely confused.

Yukina blinked confused before smiling sweetly, "I haven't always known but I did figure it out once you saved me from the collapsing wall in the dark Tournament, that and Botan left me a little clue." Hiei looked away with a look that Yukina recognised as shame and embarrassment and he decided next time he saw Botan he was going to kill her.

Yukina looked away as well, "I know you're... ashamed of having me as your sister, and I don't blame you I'm weak." Hiei's snapped around to face Yukina again, "I'm not ashamed of having you as a sister, its you who should be ashamed, having someone like me as your brother. I don't deserve to be related to someone like you!" he said angrily.

Yukina looked back at him her eyes filling up with tears, "I could never be ashamed of you, you're my brother, my twin, and you deserve to be my brother, I couldn't ask for anyone better, you were always what I'd imagine my brother would be." Hiei's eyes widened in shock. - I'm what she imagined her brother would be? A bloodstained, pathetic demon like me? - Hiei thought to himself wondering if Yukina was in her right mind.

Yukina smiled tears gathering in the corner of her eyes, but not one fell, "You were so kind to me, and always watching over me, just like a brother should do." Hiei was even more confused than before, "But you know of my past. You know of the things I have done, so why?" he asked almost helplessly.

Yukina's smile didn't waver, "Yes I know of your past and I wish I could have been there to share your pain, but I wasn't. You don't this kind of pain anymore you suffered for so long, and everyone deserves happiness, even you" At this point Hiei would have usually turned bitter at such comments, but coming from Yukina, the person most dearest to his heart, Hiei felt the bitterness being squashed down, it was still there in his mind lingering in the background, but that's where it stayed this time, in the background.

"Yukina..." He muttered but quickly gripped his head again as the pain returned. Naraku had heard the whole conversation and he was sickened by what he heard, - I will regain control over you Hiei and I will make you kill them all! - He thought with fury.

Hiei let out a gasp of pain, and bit his lip to hold back a groan. Yukina felt more tears start to gather in her eyes at the sight of her brother in so much pain. Youko also found his anger once again at the sight and sounds of Hiei's pain. Though he might be in his Youko form he has been able to retain his human personality but it was slowly slipping away.

Youko turned to face Naraku with a look that far surpassed fury and hate. Kagome and the others couldn't help but shiver, the pant life suddenly looked more threatening. They all subconsciously grouped up closer together with the fear of all of the trees and plants surrounding them, their eyes never leaving a terrifying looking Youko whose full attention was again focused on Naraku.

Kagura who was watching from the air shivered as well, but part of her was happy, maybe he'd be the one too free her from Naraku's control. Youko started to advance towards Naraku who was starting to feel a little edgy at the look in the Kitsune's face; he quickly increased the power to his barrier.

Behind Youko, Hiei's hands loosened and fell limply to his side as his eyes lost their shine. Yukina started to panic at Hiei's state. He forgot all about her own safety as she grabbed Hiei's arm. Hiei's hands struck out grasping her delicate wrist and twisting it behind her back making her cry out in pain.

Kuwabara was the first one to react to her cry. His face contorted in anger at seeing the pained look on Yukina's face and he ran straight for the sibling intending to save Yukina although he knew inside that he really didn't stand a chance against Hiei

Hiei let go of Yukina's arm and punched Kuwabara across the face sending him back a few feet on his back. "Oni-an! Please don't do this! Please fight it! I know you can do it!" she pleaded with him as she cradled her wrist to her chest. Hiei gave no response that he heard her, and focused his attention at the riled kitsune.

Youko hadn't noticed that Hiei's attention was focused on him and not in a way that he would have liked as he was still glaring intently at Naraku. Youko turned at looked at the small demon, "Hiei-" He started to say but had to duck from a kick aimed at his head. Youko stood back up and blocked a few more attacks from the smaller fire demon, "Hiei what the Hell are you doing?" he asked angrily.

His golden eyes connected with Hiei's dead ones and the other responded with another punch. - Dammit Naraku has taken control over Hiei again...That bastard!!! - Youko roared inside his head as he continued to defend himself from Hiei's onslaught of attacks trying not to hurt him. Hiei stopped his attack, and his hands were covered in fire, and Youko narrowed his eyes, 'Fist of the Mortal flame.' he thought.

Youko looked around to see how close the others were to him and he growled lowly as he noticed that the newcomers were right behind him and that Naraku had a large, confident smirk on his face. He hadn't been released for so long, not since that tournament, where that fool with the iteam box and Suzaka, and now that Shuiichi was taking a little nap he can come out and play.

Youko weighed up all the possible scenarios of what the outcome of the next move could be, he could attack Hiei (which he was reluctant to do) or he could dodge the attack which would put the rest of the groups life's in even more danger since they were directly behind him. Youko narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth together in anger.

-What should I do? - He thought to himself as Hiei prepared himself to attack. Hiei charged at him his fist drawn back ready to bring it down. Youko had a split second to make his decision on what he would do. Although his heart shouted and argued with his brain, he made the decision to do what he had to, to stop Hiei from killing him and the others behind him then he would sever Naraku's control over him.

Youko lowered his arms and eased his stance looking into the charging demon's dead eyes. Youko quickly summoned some thick vines that entwined themselves around his arm and out in front of him to try and protect himself from Hiei's oncoming attack. Youko gritted his teeth from Hiei's punch feeling the vines wither under the heat of Hiei's flame.

-This is no good. My plants don't stand a chance against Hiei's fire - He thought to himself as he summoned more vines to replace the ones that had withered to dust. The silver kitsune reached out with one arm and grabbed Hiei's hand by the wrist. Hiei's dead eyes bored into Youko's golden ones.

"Hiei! Listen to me! You have to stop this! You are being manipulated!" Youko shouted. Hiei gave no response and Kurama prayed Hiei wouldn't kill him later, "Are you really that weak Hiei? Letting a Half-breed control you? You're pathetic." He hissed.

At these words, Hiei's eyes turned from dull crimson to fiery red, "I am not weak!" Hiei shouted tightening his grip on the kitsune's wrist in anger. Youko felt a smirk slip across his lips, "Welcome back." He said amusement lacing his voice. Hiei blinked a few times in confusion wondering why in the three worlds he was attacking Youko.

The fire disappeared from his hands and he pulled back his fist that was against Youko's vine covered arm. Youko retracted his vines knowing that for the moment, Hiei wouldn't attack him. Hiei blinked up at him in confusion, "Youko..." Youko looked down at the smaller demon, "Its nice to have you back." he purred with a sultry smile.

Hiei's eyes widened and a soft blush graced his cheeks at Youko's tone, "S-stop that Youko." he stuttered out of embarrassment at the intense gaze Youko had on him. Youko's eyes held amusement and he raised his hand and caressed the small demons cheek.

"As much as I would love to continue I have too deal with something." He said and pulled his hand away and turned towards Naraku. Hiei's blush deepened at Youko's open display of affection towards him, he turned and watched as Youko glared and advanced on Naraku.

Naraku glared at the approaching kitsune - First he manages to penetrate my barrier and now he breaks my control over that little demon with a mere sentence! He will suffer then die! - Naraku yelled to himself. Yukina rushed over to her brother and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oni-San! I'm so glad you're back to normal!" she said into his chest as Hiei looked down into her sea-foam colored hair and smiled one of his rare smiles for her. Kagome and Sango "aawwwed" in the background at the cute moment the two siblings were sharing, both happy that Yukina was with her long lost brother.

Inuyasha huffed and muttered, "Females." Under his breath. Kagome stopped cooing over the siblings long enough to yell sit before turning back to admire the scene while Inuyasha was admiring the dirt that had been under his feet only a moment before.

Naraku narrowed his eyes at the siblings and smirked, they were exactly how he wanted them. Naraku made a simple hand gesture making both the twins gasp. Since they are so close to each other the shards in the back and eye were much easier to control.

Naraku's evil smirk returned to his face as he started to regain control over the twins. Youko glared at him as he had only broken his hold over Hiei moments ago. Yukina clutched her brother closer and tried to fight the control. Both of their eyes were flashing from dried blood, to ruby red, to freshly spilt blood.

Hiei held his sister close to him as if his hold alone would protect her from falling under Naraku's control once more. But both of them released a pained gasp and their head dropped their hair blocking their eyes. Youko summoned vines to attack Naraku from all directions hoping that he could break Naraku's attention, which was focused on the twins

But Naraku's barrier block all of the attacking vines. Naraku looked at Youko, "Don't worry I haven't forgot about you, you're just not my top priority" Kurama growled at him and gritted his teeth together. There was only so much he could do and he hated it. Hiei and Yukina let out another cry of pain as Naraku once again increased his power into their tainted shards.

Yukina started to sob burying he head into her brother's chest seeking his protection. Hiei growled through gritted teeth as he gripped Yukina tighter - I have to do something, anything to stop him from hurting her! - He shouted to himself mentally as he cracked one eye open and looked at Naraku, his breathing hitched from the pain coursing through his body as he gave Naraku a one-eyed glare

Inuyasha growled loudly from the sidelines, "That's it!!! I've had enough! We've been looking for Naraku for longer than I can remember and these guys just show up and fight him? I'm taking my chance now to kill that bastard!" Inuyasha yelled as he unsheathed Tessuiga.

Inuyasha hefted Tessuiga on his shoulder and the blade started to change to a red color. Kagome gave him a nod to show that she actually agreed with his decision for once as Inuyasha prepared himself to attack. Inuyasha swung his sword in an arc, "WIND SCAR!" He shouted as the familiar attack was released.

Youko heard Inuyasha yelling from behind him and turned around in time to see a huge attack heading his way, he dodged out its path, knowing whom it was intended for. Naraku turned his head in their direction and was surprised when the attack actually pierced his barrier. He was thrown back a few feet just managing to move out of the way from a critical hit.

He turned around to face Inuyasha, his eyes glowing with fury. 'He actually pierced my barrier.' He thought outraged. Inuyasha was slightly shocked at his achievement "I did it?" Hiei winced as he opened his Jagan eye; he then worked it so his sister's pain became his own knowing he could handle the pain much better than her.

Yukina felt the pain that was surrounding her body start to lessen. She moved her head away from Hiei's chest and saw his Jagan was open, she gasped in realization, "Hiei please don't do that!" she pleaded. Hiei only gave her a weak smile but ignored her taking all of her pain, unintentionally the jewel in her back lightened slightly.

The sense of a shard being purified caught Kagome's attention. "What the?? Sango, Miroku! One of the shards just purified!" Both of them shared looks of confusion, "Are you sure Kagome?" Sango asked. "Yes I'm sure!" Kagome said. "But how? There's no other priestesses around here is there?" said Miroku.

Hiei gritted his teeth together before jerking away from his sister and gripping his head. Yukina's eyes widened in fear and worry, she grabbed his arm, "Hiei let me help you, please!" she pleaded with tears in her eyes. An animalistic snarl past his lips and pulled his arm away from her grip. "H-Hiei? What's wrong?"

His hand shot out grapping her around her neck, his lips twisted in a scowl, his head tilted down so his hair covered his eyes, "You annoying little thing." He hissed his voice husky. Yukina choked because of the tightness of his grip, "H-Hiei please f-fight his control!" she said as Hiei only growled and tightened his grip.

A twisted smirk replaced the scowl and a dark chuckle followed, "Control? I'm not under Naraku's control." Yukina's eyes widened in disbelief, "W-what do you mean?" she managed to say with the vice-like grip still around her neck. "Yukina!" Shouted Kuwabara directing everyone's attention from Youko and Naraku to the twins.

Hiei didn't acknowledge Kuwabara's yell as he continued to glare at his sister with venom and hate-filled eyes, which caused Yukina's eyes to water from the look that she never expected to be turned onto her. "Oni-San" she whispered hoping that she could somehow break Hiei out of whatever had control over him and to erase the negative feelings he was showing her through his eyes.

Hiei's eyes flicked to an unknown emotion before returning to hate, a hiss escaped his teeth, "Not this time." Yukina's eyes widened even more than nothing was working, she was running out ideas, and oxygen.

Hiei suddenly let go of her just as an arrow flew by, He snarled loudly at the sudden interruption as he spun around quickly, hate clearly evident in his eyes. Kagome stood with another arrow knocked onto her bow glaring at the fire demon. "Get away from her right now!" Kagome yelled in warning, her eyes never leaving Hiei.

Hiei glared back at her a hint of insanity lingering in his eyes. "And what gives some pathetic ningen onna the right to try and give me commands? I'm not your dog, he's good enough," he said as he nodded his head in Inuysha's direction. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY SHORTY!" Inuyasha yelled loudly.

Miroku blinked, "Something's wrong." He muttered, "What is it?" Sango asked ready with her hiraikotsu. The monk nodded, "There's something off about him..."

"Define off." Kagome said through gritted teeth with her arrow still aiming directly for the angry hi-youkai. Hiei smirked at her, his eyes narrowing before he stiffened as Naraku appeared behind him. Youko growled loudly in annoyance, as he never noticed Naraku move closer to his Hiei. Naraku could feel the shift in Hiei's mind, the way the small demon was stubbornly clinging to sanity, for if he was insane he would have no regrets on what actions he took.

He smirked as a plan started to formulate in his dark mind, - All I have to do is tip him over the edge and let him take care of these pests who have been thorns in my side for far to long - Hiei's eyes shrunk before he grabbed his head and released a horrible scream and collapsed to his knees making everyone in the immediate vicinity flinch apart from Naraku who only smirked more.

Hiei could feel something shifting through his memories making him re-live every single painful experience especially the Jagan implant. "Stop it..." he whispered, "Stop... get out...Stop it you bastard!" Hiei yelled towards Naraku.

"Not again... I won't become like that again..." He mumbled, trying desperately to keep sane. He couldn't remember the year after he snapped but they were coming back slowly and he was disgusted at what he had done.

Youko readied himself to attack Naraku once again while his attention was once again on Hiei the thought alone of the bloodcurdling scream Hiei let loose only a moment ago was enough to set Youko's blood boiling. Inuyasha rubbed his sensitive ears that shout sounded desperate, as did the mumble that followed, "Dammit this is dragging on and on! I'm gonna put a stop to this once and for all!" he declared loudly he pulled Tessaiga up into an attacking position.

Youko Kurama growled at the hanyou's rash decision, but he was still a pup, and that was understandable. - No matter, I'll make sure that even with the hanyou's distraction Naraku will receive my punishment- Youko said as he kept a close watch on both. Hiei released a choked gasp as he tried not to fall.

His sister... He had to protect her! He knew that Yukina was in even more danger than before as Naraku could reach her with the slightest movement as she hadn't moved from her position earlier when Kagome's arrow had distracted him. 'Protect her? You almost killed her.' entered Naraku's voice, piercing his thought.

Hiei's eyes widened at the intruder's voice... - No I...- He thought back, 'You cannot deny the truth Hiei...you nearly took her life only moments ago' Hiei could almost hear the smirk in Naraku's voice. -No I didn't mean...- He tried to think of a reasonable explanation, but Naraku beat him to it, 'You are the Forbidden Child don't forget.' Hiei could practically see the smirk now. Hiei had never forgotten who or what he was, a sin against nature.

Youko growled at the pained look on Hiei's face; -Forget the hanyou I strike now! - He pulled the rose from his hair and transformed it into his rose whip. Naraku didn't notice that Youko was one step away from an attack as he was too busy enjoying the mental torment we has inflicting upon Hiei until it was too late.

Naraku looked up at the sound of a body rapidly approaching but he was met with a whip of thorns tearing through the air towards him but before the attack could connect the attacked stopped as Hiei released a small chuckle. Youko was caught between annoyance and shock as he looked at Hiei whose eyes were currently covered by his bangs. Another chuckle escaped his lips as he stood up.

He chuckled again before throwing his head back and letting out a full-out laugh. Inuyasha, who had just finished arguing with Kagome about attacking, stopped and gave Hiei a very confused look, "What the Hell's up with shorty now?" Hiei disappeared making everyone tense, and turn to Sango as she released a painful scream. Miroku grabbed Sango as she fell forward as he glared hatefully at Hiei who was standing with a sick grin on his face.

Hiei brought his bloodstained hand up and licked off a bit of the liquid. Kagome flinched back in disgust before aiming her bow at Hiei again. He smirked again a bit of fang escaping his lips as he took a step forward.

"Do you think you'll be able to hit me with that human weapon? Before you even release that arrow I will have killed you." Inuyasha scowled and placed himself in front of her, sword drawn and ready. "Don't even think about it," he warned as he tightened his grip on Tessaiga.

Hiei's smirk widened, "A hanyou's blood is much better then humans even if it is tainted." Inuyasha growled at the insult. Yukina blinked out of her stupor and glanced around in confusion. "W-what's going on?" she muttered. She suppressed a scream as he noticed how close Naraku was to her.

She quietly tried to move away from him, praying that he wouldn't notice her. Luckily he was more focused on what Hiei was doing so she easily made it over to Kuwabara and Yusuke. "Yukina!" Kuwabara said loudly as he pulled her into a protective embrace, which she was only too happy to be in.

"Kazuma what's going on?" She asked not wanting to leave his arms. "Hiei just attacked that Sango girl and the dog-guy looks about ready to fight with him," he answered while Yukina looked over at her brother worriedly.

Yusuke watched with wide brown eyes, he's scene that expression before... "Hiei looks the same as he did at that time!" he said as flashbacks of Hiei's current expression resurfaced in his mind. Youko glanced back at him confusion flitting through his eyes before it clicked.

"Dammit, I'm too late to stop him! But I need to do something or everyone here is as good as dead!" he said determinedly But Yusuke beat him to the punch he took aim and yelled, "SPIRIT GUN!" And fired.

Hiei smirked before disappearing in time for the attack to destroy a tree five feet behind where he was previously standing. Naraku smirked at the display before he glanced behind him with narrowed eyes. He mentally called Hiei to him, which the demon did with no complaint.

"Now that I have reclaimed what is mine I fully intend to use him to his fullest potential." he said with an evil smile. He pulled Hiei close to his body, smirking when Youko's expression was furious, before disappearing in a cloud of miazma.

Youko threw his whip to the ground in pure frustration since Hiei had been taken away from him again before reverting back to his human form. Kurama fell to his knees, his face hidden by his red hair. "I don't believe this," he muttered to himself.

Kagome's eyes softened in sympathy for the redhead. Yusuke walked up to Kurama and placed a comforting hand in his shoulder, "Don't worry, this is only a small hitch, we will get him back, you'll see!" he said trying to be positive.

Yukina rushed over to Miroku, "I can heal her." She said looking at the wound. Miroku nodded and allowed Yukina to heal Sango as he watched on with worried eyes at her bloodstained clothes and listened to her struggling for breath.

Once Yukina was finished she looked up at the sky, 'Oni-san... what happened to you?' She thought sadly.

* * *

MLF98- And done! And boy what a plot thickener!

F-TDA- Totally! Hope you enjoyed!

Till next time! Later!

MoonLightFight98 & Forfirith- TDA


End file.
